


Like a Hurricane

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Sex, F/F, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexy Times, Shameless Love, Shameless Smut, everything is different after season one, so much lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the summer between freshman and sophomore year of college. In the quest for a new lead singer for her band, Quinn's about to get a blast from the past.warning for light Rachel/Brittany friends with benefits, Quinn/Puck are bros now but mentions of their past relationship and Rachel/Puck one time hook up.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Title:** Like a Hurricane (One)_  
_**Author:** [](https://kben.livejournal.com/profile)[**kben**](https://kben.livejournal.com/) and [](https://meggygurl.livejournal.com/profile)**meggygurl**_  
_**Rating:** R to NC17_  
_**Length:** 3500 (30,000+ overall)_  
_**Spoilers:** Sectionals_  
_**Summary:** It's the summer between freshman and sophomore year of college. In the quest for a new lead singer for her band, Quinn's about to get a blast from the past. Rachel/Quinn (light Rachel/Brittany and Quinn/Rachel/Brittany, mentions of Quinn/Puck and Rachel/Puck)_  
_**Notes:** This, uh, just kept growing. I hope these _ fics _aren't getting boring, like "same old, same old". We tried to sidestep some of the established Faberry cliches, though some are just what_ make _the 'ship work. Overall, an author crush on both of these incarnations of our ladies proved to be inevitable. Happy reading!_

* * *

 Quinn couldn't keep her fingers still. This was a common problem with drummers. There was always a rhythm to be had and it always wanted out. She was slouched in her chair, head flung over the back, feet propped up on the table, her well worn Chuck Taylors crossed over each other. Her hand stopped tapping against her legs just long enough to rake through her hair, which was mostly blonde but had a few accent streaks of fire engine red, a look she'd adopted her senior year of high school. Sometimes the color changed, but red was her favorite color, so it usually won out.

A flick of the wrist told her it was a quarter to six and at six the bar was going to kick them out. Which meant that someone pretty fucking awesome better walk through the door in the next fifteen minutes, because, so far, everyone who had auditioned for their recently vacant lead singer slot was simply not good enough.

Puck was in the bathroom and Alyssa was at the bar, chatting with the bartender.

"You're so sexy when you slouch."

Strike that. Puck was not in the bathroom. "Bite me, Puckerman."

He dropped into the seat next to her and looked over the list on the table. Quinn had made various notes next to people's names, such as: sucks, sucks worse than the last one, their parents should have been sterilized, never ever ever, I'd rather be on fire than listening to this.

"You know, Fabray, sometimes I worry that you've lost your edge," he commented as he looked over the paper.

Alyssa, the band's bassist, moved back to the table carrying three very strong drinks, handing two of them out. "Free booze for all. And I didn't even have to show any nipple." She looked down the list. "So, what crap excuse for a singer do we have to listen to next?"

"Rachel." Filled in a voice, handing over her sheet to Alyssa, who looked up at the girl in front of her. She had long dark hair that hung almost halfway down her back and curled around her shoulders. Half of it was pulled up, but a few wisps of hair framed her face with her dark chocolate brown eyes, smugged eyeliner, and red lips. Her tight shirt was ripped, showing off a dangly body piercing and her low hanging skirt exposed a glimpse of a tattoo. The skirt, if you can even call it that, was black and the fishnets underneath them accented her long legs perfectly. The outfit was capped by black Chucks that were clearly worn from walking around the city.

Rachel moved to the mic and picked it up. After a nod from Alyssa, she started to sing.

_"From hundreds of miles you cry like a baby / You plead with me, shout, scream, tell me I'm staying / I know I know I know, I'm still your love"_

Quinn hadn't bothered to look up at all, because everyone else who came in had been nothing but rock star wannabes and she figured whoever this Rachel was, she wasn't going to be very good. And the name, god, the name just made her think of Rachel Berry.

_"Back from the last place that I wanted to fake you / Laugh with me, shout, scream now tell me you're staying / I know I know I know, you're still my love"_

Though, now that Quinn was listening, this girl could actually sing. Like, really well. In fact, her voice sounded a lot like...

_"The same as I love you, you'll always love me too / This love isn't good unless it's me and you."_

Puck nudged her with his elbow. "Doesn't she remind you of--"

"Rachel _fucking_ Berry," Quinn finished, her mouth hanging open.

Alyssa leaned over. "Hey, she's actually kinda GOOD."

_"This love isn't good unless it's me and you..."_

Rachel finished out the rest of the rest of the song, her voice trickling off. She put her hands on her hips and eyed the three. She had very much a "well?" look on her face.

"We'll let you know," Quinn said quickly, before rising from the table and moving for the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Puck called after her.

"I need a cigarette," was the reply.

"But you stopped smoking last... year." It was pointless, because she was already out the door. He ran a hand over his mohawk, which was a little longer than how he'd kept it in high school. For a while, he'd shaved it off completely, but Quinn convinced him that the girls dug it because it perpetuated his bad boy image.

_"It got me to sleep with you, didn't it?"_

_"Yeah, all of one time."_

_"Hey, a lot of guys would have killed to get into my pants."_

_"They still would."_

_"Yeah, well, sorry. Lost cause. Not even the 'hawk works now."_

Puck turned back to Rachel. "That was great. Are you, um, willing to make the time commitments and stuff?" He looked to Alyssa. "I mean, I like her."

"Of course I'm willing to make time commitments. Why would I audition for a band if I was unwilling to participate in it?" Rachel started.

"I vote yes." Alyssa said, nodding.

There was a sudden gasp from the short brunette. "Noah Puckerman?"

A look flashed over Puck's eyes when she called him by his actual name. "Yeah, it's me. Still, though, it's Puck." He glanced at Alyssa. She knew his name was Noah. But it seemed kind of... nerdy.

The door to the bar opened and Quinn's voice carried inside. "We have to be out by six," then it shut, again.

Rachel hadn't seem Quinn in years, and she'd honestly not recognized the blonde. So it never clicked who the drummer was. "So, Puck. Am I in or do we have to wait for your drummer to finish shooting up or whatever she's doing out back?"

Once again, the door swung open. This time, Quinn re-entered. She kept her attention on Puck. "Smoking is horrible, how did I do it for two years?"

"Quinn, you didn't, like, smoke something you just found out there, did you?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, asshole, I just picked it up out of the dumpster." She smacked him in the arm. "I bummed one off some skateboarders and got two puffs in and wanted to pretty much die. So, don't worry. I'm still on the wagon." Finally, she looked directly at Rachel. "So, what, did they tell you that you're in?" Her eyes roamed over the brunette, taking in the sight of her. This was not how she remembered Rachel Berry at all.

"We haven't really, yet." Alyssa looked at Quinn. "Keep it in your pants, Q."

Rachel didn't even blink. "No, and I would like to know if you're just wasting my time now or if I'm in." She eyed Quinn. "And I would rather be judged on the merits of my voice than my looks."

"I'm not checking you out." Quinn swung her gaze around to Alyssa. "I wasn't checking her out." She quickly gathered up the pages on the table and shoved them in her bag before slinging it over her shoulder. "But a front woman has to look the part. She's all right, I guess. Whatever she lacks in aesthetics she makes up for in vocal talent. She's never had a problem with that." The blonde tossed her hair over her shoulder, a signature Quinn Fabray trait she'd held on to since junior high. "You should hear her sing _Endless Love_."

"Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked in disbelief. "You're in New York? And your hair..." She blinked. "Wow, I kinda forgot you existed, no offense." Rachel lied easily. Brittany still had a framed picture of her, Quinn, and Santana up in her room.

Rachel had to flip it face down whenever she was in Brittany's bed because she could feel Santana glaring at her.

"It's a big city, Berry. It's not like you were the only one allowed to move here." Quinn picked up her drink from the table and quickly finished it off. She reached into her bag and pulled out a card. "We rehearse four nights a week at this address." The business card was for a music store in SoHo. Under the logo and the store owner's name it read: Quinn Fabray, Drum Lessons. She flipped the card over and jotted her cell number on the back. "If you can't make it, just text that number. I tend to screen so if you call I probably won't answer."

"I'll make it." Rachel said, taking the card. "Thanks, see you all later." She waved and moved out of the bar.

Quinn watched her leave, trying to catch any other tattoos that might suddenly surface. As soon as she was out the door, the blonde rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fuck. This is probably the worst idea, ever."

"Give her a chance, Q. You know she can sing," Puck said, his own gaze still trained on the door.

"So what? Did you like, BOTH fuck her or something? Really _Noah_ , is there anyone in this city you haven't fucked?" Alyssa smirked. "She's the only one with any talent we saw today. We have a gig in a week. We need a singer. I don't care if this girl fucked your entire social group, she can sing. She's in."

"Oh, please," Quinn scoffed. "She wishes." She shook her head. "We knew her in high school. And I switched schools junior year, so I haven't seen her in, like, three years."

"Trust me," Puck assured her. "It's been less than half that long since I've seen her and she did not look like _that_ at graduation." He looked at Alyssa. "We... once. After graduation. We were both drunk."

"Of course." Alyssa said, rolling her eyes. "You would have slept with every member of the band you're in." She picked up her stuff. "I have to get to my paying job now. Someone has to pay the bills."

When Rachel got home, she told Brittany that she'd just joined a band with Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray. Brittany laughed for twenty minutes (which might have been due to the pot Rachel could still smell in her room).

Later that night, when Brittany was three fingers deep in her, Rachel kept seeing hazel eyes instead of blue.

-

The next morning, Quinn had a hangover. She'd gone out with her roommate, Jamie, and some of her friends for dollar drinks at the local bar. Through the haze of her headache, she tried to remember if she'd told Rachel that they actually had a rehearsal tonight. Once she could pull herself out of bed without wanting to throw up, she dug through her bag and found the sign in sheet with Rachel's number on it.

When she dialed, Quinn was treated to a ringback tone of none other than Rachel Berry herself singing "Don't Rain on My Parade". The blonde was torn between feeling nostalgic for their victory at Sectionals and thinking the brunette was a conceited diva.

"Hello?" A sleepy, thick voice that was clearly NOT the clean voice of Rachel Berry answered the phone.

"Hello? Um... sorry I think I might have called the wrong number." Quinn glanced down at the page she held in her hand.

"Are you looking for Rach?" Brittany asked, sitting up some, her hair a mess. "She's asleep. Poor thing was worn out last night. Sleeps like a log after that. Want me to wake her?" Brittany didn't wait, she just shook Rachel and loudly said. "RACH. It's the phone."

Rachel groaned and opened her eyes. "Okay, okay, B. Give it to me."

Brittany beamed. "Here she is!" She handed the phone over.

"Uh, hello?" Quinn said, again. "Wait, was that Brittany?"

"Yeah? Who is this?" Rachel was so confused and still somewhat asleep.

"Oh, right. It's Quinn." The blonde rubbed at her eyes. It was still too early for this.

"OH. Hi. Sorry. What's up?" Rachel sat up, trying to comb her fingers through her hair. She waved as Brittany kissed her forehead, then moved into her own room.

"I, um, just wanted to tell you that our first rehearsal is tonight. I think I... forgot to tell you yesterday." Quinn paused to take a drink of water out of the bottle on her bedside table. "And we have a gig next week. So, we really need to get you familiar with our setlists."

"What time?" Rachel asked, grabbing a pen off her desk and hovering over her wall calender. She was still insanely organized.

"Seven. We usually go till about ten."

Rachel wrote it down and nodded. "Cool. Thanks for letting me know. I'll see you tonight then? Do I need anything besides myself?"

"Just you and that killer voice," Quinn's tone was dry, though she was being serious. "See you at seven." She hung up before she said anything stupid. Not that she would. But it was early and she was hungover, so it was just a precaution.

"Okay." And Rachel hung up. Yeah, she needed to join Brittany in the shower now.

-

At 6:50 on the dot, Rachel was at the music shop, dressed similar to how she had been the night before, only with slightly different shades of dark and a red bellybutton ring dangling off the tan skin. She moved inside, drinking a bottle of water, looking around the building for any of her bandmates.

"Berry!" Puck's voice called out from down the short hallway. "Back here in the studio."

Rachel followed the voice, giving Puck a warm smile. She didn't have any negative feelings toward him. "Hey."

A drum kit sat on one side of the room, flanked by amps and monitors. There were vocal mics set up similar to how they'd be plotted out on stage.

"The girls will be here any minute. Quinn usually has to stop at the Starbucks with the longest line and be ten minutes late." He moved to his guitar case and popped it open, pulling the instrument out and resting it on the guitar stand. "We didn't get much of a chance to catch up yesterday. Sorry Q was so weird to you. She... I don't know." Puck actually knew there was something going on in his friend's head, but he didn't feel like it was his place to say something.

"No, sure. I get it. How have you been? I would hug you, but I'm not sure if that's allowed. You are a lead guitarist. You might try to cop a feel." Rachel grinned at him.

"Get over here." Puck put his arms out and pulled her into a hug. "Besides, I already copped a pretty good feel once upon a time."

Quinn happened to walk in right in the middle of the embrace. "Can we at least get through a couple songs before you two break apart the band with some kind of weird nostalgic sexual tension?" She set her coffee cup down on one of the amps and tossed her bag next to the drum kit.

Rachel laughed softly. "B owes me five dollars." She grinned at Puck. "It's good to see you and your stupid hair again." She pulled back and looked at Quinn. "Sorry, didn't know affection bothered you so much. No hug for Quinn. Got it."

Alyssa came in right then. "Oohhh. Do not hug her. She'll kill you."

"Thanks for making me sound like the fucking Grinch," Quinn grumbled. She was still feeling the residual effects of her hangover from that morning. "These are the songs we know." Out of her bag came a two inch binder full of sheet music. "When we do gigs without any specific set list, we play anything from that book. So, be sure you know them. And not many of them are showtunes, so you might actually want to turn all the pages and look at the titles."

Rachel started flipping through them. "You left after only knowing me for a year, Quinn. Please do not assume you know anything about my musical tastes." She replied easily. She looked up at Puck. "Don't Stop?" She looked a little amused.

Alyssa remarked. "That one and Somebody to Love are our crowd pleasers."

Puck shrugged. "Some songs are just always popular."

"Yes, okay. Fine, you can handle the songbook. Can we play some music, please?" Quinn settled onto the drum throne and flipped her drumsticks through her fingers.

Rachel nodded, smirking some. "Okay."

Alyssa got her bass and turned for a moment. She shot Puck a look with a smirk in it. She thought Quinn's reaction to all of this was AMAZING. She wanted to know more.

"The songs we're working on for next week are already tagged, so find the first one and that's where we're starting," Quinn informed her. She gave the kit a few test hits, making sure everything was set up right.

"I think _Walk Away_ is what we're starting with," Puck offered, trying to help Rachel find it in the book. His voice lowered as they both flipped the pages. "Don't worry about her. She's probably just hungover or sexually frustrated."

"I can hear you, assface." Quinn glared at him through the cymbals.

Rachel shot him a grateful look finding it in the book. "Thanks." She looked a little worried. "Okay. Uh, Quinn, can you count us off?" Rachel asked, her voice full of hesitation.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. If this girl was a joke, she was gonna be so pissed.

Quinn took a drink of her coffee and mumbled something like, "Of course I'll fucking count you off," from behind the cup. She set the drink down and complied with Rachel's request, starting the song.

Puck easily played the intro, quickly getting into the vibe of the music. He knew that, as long as they were playing, things would go smoothly, because Quinn loved the band. From practice jam sessions to live gigs, she was in it for the joy of playing. The money was just an extra (and highly beneficial) perk.

Rachel had her back to the band as though they were on a stage, after the few intro bars, Rachel launched into the song, closing the notebook and bouncing a little as she sang. She got into it, hitting every note flawlessly. About halfway through the song her eyes closed and she just let go, rocking it out.

Alyssa's jaw hung open a little. _Fuck._ This girl **was** good.

This song was one Quinn could play in her sleep. It was one of the first songs she'd ever learned when she picked up the drums her junior year. The same year she'd started at Westlake Academy for Girls in Connecticut, the private boarding school her parents sent her to after she'd given the baby up for adoption. They thought it would "straighten her out" when, really, it just made her realize she was incredibly gay and a bit of a rebel.

They reached the bridge of the song, which was normally drums, keys, and vocals, but they didn't have a keyboard player, so it was just drums and vocals, when the lead was strong enough (Rachel was the third singer they'd had in the six months the band had been together).

With a spin, Rachel turned to face the band when they hit the bridge, the same passion that had always been there when she sang apparent.

_"I wanna love / I want a fire / To feel the burn / My desires / I wanna man by my side / Not a boy who runs and hides."_

Due to her being in the middle, Rachel's eyes landed on Quinn and her drum set.

Holy fuck she was hot.

Quinn was caught up in the drumming, her hair in her face as she played. The red streaks were currently styled into small braids that swayed around with the rest of her hair and she pounded the rhythm of the song.

_"Are you gonna fight for me? / Die for me? / Live and breathe for me? / Do you care for me? / 'Cause if you don't then just leave."_

Rachel belted out, she turned and sang the rest to the audience. As the final notes died with the end of the song, Rachel pulled in a deep breath and turned the others. She wasn't stupid, she knew this was her real audition.

"Not bad, Berry." Quinn pushed her hair out of her face. Briefly, she flashed a small smile at her, but then it disappeared as she called out the next song title.

The rest of the rehearsal went smoothly, with Rachel handling the songs like a pro. Quinn hadn't expected any less from her, really.

Over the last three years, she'd spent a lot of time thinking about Rachel Berry. She wouldn't admit that now, like, to her face or anything. But her experiences at Westlake had opened up her eyes to a lot of what she was feeling inside. Which, of course, meant that she tried to suppress whatever emotions came up.


	2. Chapter 2

****  
The next rehearsal did not go nearly as smoothly. Alyssa got caught in traffic and ended up being twenty minutes late, which left her and everyone else in a horrible mood. She was flustered and kept hitting the wrong notes. After three in a row, Rachel abruptly stopped singing the band's version of _Ex-Girlfriend_ and whirled around.

"Oh my god, could you please play at least one right note tonight? It's your job, it shouldn't be that complicated. I mean, we're not singing anything insanely complicated. It's pop music, not Bach."

Alyssa took off her bass. "Who the fuck put you in charge? Maybe I wouldn't miss so many notes if you could stay on Quinn's beat. And LORD your voice is grating."

Quinn slammed her sticks down on the snare and stood up. "Hey!" When she had the room's attention, she stepped out from behind the kit. "Let's just take five, okay? I need some air." As she walked, she hooked her hand around Rachel's arm and tugged her toward the door. It wasn't super forceful, just obvious that she wanted the shorter girl to go with her.

Alyssa put her guitar down and stormed out of the room. "Whatever. I need a drink." She moved to the fridge up front the owners let them keep sodas in. She cracked open a diet Coke and drank half of it in one gulp.

The blonde pushed open the door at the end of the hall and stepped out into the alley behind the building. "I need to ask you something," she said, releasing Rachel and leaning up against the brick.

Rachel was flushed from being pissed off and she glared at Quinn. "What?" she snapped.

"Why did you audition? How'd you even hear about us?" Quinn wondered if all this was some weird revenge. Maybe Rachel saw the ad and knew full well who was in the band and was plotting to destroy them.

Rachel blinked. "What? I saw your flier, like everyone else did. I wanted- I wanted some real experience outside of a classroom. I'm good, Quinn. Come on, you're not kicking me out, are you? I didn't even know you were IN this band. But I refuse to let silly childhood crap bother me. I mean, really... you can't be embarrassed by me still. No one here even knows who I was. I'm not wearing knee socks anymore."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm not kicking you out, Streisand." Her hands pushed through her hair. "I know you're good. I know you can handle the music. I just hope you can handle the band. What kind of _real experience_ do you think you're going to get out of this?"

"Fun." Rachel said, her voice softer. "I haven't had fun in months. All I do is hear how much **better** I need to be. Which is fine, I need that. But singing isn't as fun as it once was. I wanted to have fun." She paused. "And learn how to be part of a team again."

"Well, that little blow up back there was nothing. So... I need to know you can stick it out when it gets really intense." She crossed her arms and studied the brunette. "But if you love it, if you **_really_** love it... it's fun." Quinn rested her head against the wall and looked up. "I mean, that's why I do it. It's my thing." Without looking at her, she added, "So don't fuck it up."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and leveled Quinn with her gaze. "I don't quit when things get hard. I try harder when things get hard. And I have no plans of fucking anything up."

Suddenly, Quinn was looking back over at her. "Do you smoke?"

"Excuse me? Do you know what smoking would do to my voice?" Rachel replied.

"Yeah, I figured as much. And that's good. It's a crappy, expensive habit." Quinn wasn't even sure why the urge was coming up all of a sudden.

She'd quit the summer after high school, because she was on her own and needing to pay for things like food and books. She'd managed a partial scholarship and pulled together the rest of her tuition from student loans, but that still didn't leave room for luxuries like cigarettes. Plus, as Rachel had just pointed out, it was hell on her voice. Even though she was just singing back up vocals, the band was worth enough to her to drop it. And it hadn't been a problem. Except the last few days, when the urge kept creeping up on her.

Puck peeked out the back door. "She's chilled out, if you want to come back in."

"Right." Rachel looked at Quinn. "So, are we done?"

"Yep." The blonde pushed herself off the wall. As she followed Rachel back into the studio, she dug around in her pocket for the peppermint she'd taken from the Italian place she'd had lunch. She needed something to distract her mouth. From wanting a cigarette. Or something.

Rachel followed Puck back into the practice room and looked at Alyssa. "I'm sorry."

Alyssa nodded. "It's cool."

"Can we do this?" Quinn took her seat and looked out at her bandmates. She counted off the song and they managed to play through the entire song successfully.

When rehearsal was over, Puck pulled Rachel aside. "Hey, so, I kind of have an idea. Maybe it's stupid, but maybe it's not... but it might help if we all hang out together. You know, bond a little? We usually go for drinks on Thursdays at this little pub around the corner. And, well, it's Thursday."

"Are you asking me to come?" Rachel asked, a little hope in her voice.

Alyssa went to Quinn. "Hey Q, you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Quinn shoved her sticks in her bag. "I just need a drink, I think."

"Well, I need three," Alyssa replied.

Puck chuckled at Rachel's reply. "Yes, Berry. I'm asking you to come with us. It was an invitation."

"Sure!" Rachel grinned, then paused. "Hey, want me to see if Brittany wants to come too? I live with her now."

Alyssa nodded. "Yeah, sure. So let's go."

Quinn caught the name 'Brittany' coming from Rachel's mouth. She moved out from behind the drum kit and stepped over to Puck and Rachel. "Yeah, call Britt. I haven't seen her in... forever." She wondered if the blonde was still the same.

"Uh, more or less." Rachel wasn't sure how well Quinn had really known Brittany. She sent a text to her roommate. "She'll come. She thought it was amazing I ended up in a band with you two."

Once they were in the bar, the three regulars led Rachel to a rounded booth in the corner. Quinn slid along the seat until she was in the middle. Puck stayed standing.

"I'll get the first round. Rachel, you and Quinn can catch up. Alyssa, you wanna help me out at the bar?" He smirked at her.

"Is that code for get into your pants?" Alyssa asked, moving with him.

Rachel groaned and slid in next to Quinn. "Hey." She tried lamely.

"Hey," Quinn replied. "Tonight went pretty well. After everything calmed down." She picked up the beer menu off the table and flipped it around between her fingers.

Rachel did the same thing. "Yeah, not bad." Her eyes followed Puck and Alyssa. "So, are they like, dating or sleeping together or something?"

"Or something." Quinn shook her head. "I don't even try to figure them out, anymore." It was a clunky segue, but it was better to keep the conversation going than to just is there in awkward silence. "You, um, seeing anyone or whatever?"

"Whatever." Rachel answered. "Nothing serious and nothing I write home about." She looked at Quinn. "What about you? You appear to have finally embraced your... true self. So, any girlfriends?"

Quinn laughed, with a slight roll of the eyes. "Yeah, um, I actually embraced it a while ago. Getting sent to an all-girls boarding school kind of makes you sort that kind of thing out pretty quickly." She glanced over to the bar where Puck and Alyssa still waited for their order. "And I'm not... seeing anyone... regularly." _What the fuck are you even saying, Fabray? You're not even seeing anyone irregularly._

"Cool," Rachel responded easily. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the text, grinning. She punched back a reply and refocused on Quinn. "So, what else is new?"

"School. Band. Work. That's about it." The blonde set the menu down. "You said something about classrooms earlier... you at NYU? I figure Julliard wouldn't leave you with time for us. Or I guess you could be at Columbia... it's a big school. Just because I haven't seen you doesn't mean you don't go there."

"NYU." Rachel sounded a little bitter. "I got into Juilliard, but not on a scholarship. And well... even my family couldn't afford that. I got a full ride to NYU. So, that's where I am." She looked at her. "You're at Columbia?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. Partial scholarship. I'm working on a history major... I might change it." She shrugged. "It's all core classes right now, anyway."

Puck and Alyssa returned to the table with two pitchers of beer and a stack of glasses.

"Okay, ladies, the night starts here." Puck set the drinks down. His fake ID was still in his hand as he fished his wallet out of his pocket to return it to its proper home. "If anyone asks, I'm John Beaumont." He winked at Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Better than begging outside the 7-11 I guess." She grinned, though.

Alyssa slid in the end after Puck. She liked to be on the end in case she needed a quick escape. Like if any of her exes walked into the bar. "So, Rachel. Tell us. How was Puck in bed back in the day?"

"Oh my god." Quinn put her face in her hands, but that didn't stop her from peeking over at Rachel to hear her answer. She'd heard the story from Puck's point of view, so this was bound to be interesting.

Puck began to pour the round of beers, passing them out, starting with Rachel, then Quinn, then Alyssa and finally himself. "Can't you let us get drunk before you start with all the ball busting questions?"

Rachel considered the question as though it was very serious. "Well, I've had better. But he was enthusiastic, so really, that's what matters, right?" Rachel sent Puck a grin across the table.

Alyssa almost spit out her beer she started laughing so hard.

"I was drunk. And..." Puck took a long drink of his beer and didn't say anything else.

"Are you planning to follow that up with anything?" Quinn asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. Drunk."

"Well, it sounds like you've improved, despite any inebriation. I mean, if the sounds I heard from the bedroom when I crashed on your couch after that party last weekend are any indication. Because you were pretty drunk that night." Quinn leaned toward Rachel. "He was so wasted actually asked me to perform a Cheerios cheer. Which... he knows better."

Alyssa smirked at that. "He's still enthusiastic."

Rachel hid a smirk behind her beer. "Way to do your best."

"OH MY GOD, QUINN," cried a tall, leggy blonde who walked up to the booth. "Rach wasn't lying, you really ARE here!"

Quinn couldn't hide the grin that spread across her face. "Brittany!" She hadn't seen the other blonde since she'd left McKinley. They'd Facebooked while they were in high school, but it was more of an occasional update thing, usually when one of them tagged old photos of the other. The drummer was stuck in the middle of the booth, so she couldn't get up to greet her, but she still sat up on her knees. "You look great."

Brittany managed to lean over the table and give her a giant hug. "You are looking HOT, Q." She beamed and looked at the rest of the table. "Hey, I'm Brittany. Rachel's my roommate. Oh, but I already know you Puck. Rachel said you were in it, too."

"Or, she's mine. Whatever. Britt, that's Alyssa. She's our bassist." Rachel explained.

Brittany smiled. "Hi." She squeeze into the end of the booth. "Ooh. Beer!"

"Brittany and Quinn used to be Cheerios together," Puck explained, his head tilted, his tone amused. "Back when Q was more likely to rule the school instead of just burning it to the ground." He nudged Alyssa. "Rumor has it, she even had school spirit."

"Oh go fuck yourself, Puckerman." Quinn immediately downed no less than half her beer.

"Quinn was Cheerios captain before she got pregnant!" Brittany added. "We were never as good after coach threw you off. I mean, we still took Nationals, but still. Not as good."

Rachel grinned, she enjoyed Brittany's Cheerios tales. Well, more like she enjoyed the Cheerios in the group shower tales. Those were nice to hear.

Alyssa smirked. "I don't believe it. Not our little angry Quinn. She hates everything."

Quinn glared at Alyssa across the table. "I do not hate everything. I like plenty of stuff. Except the both of you, right now." She gaze shifted to include Puck.

"Oh, chill the fuck out." Puck grabbed the pitcher and topped of Quinn's beer. "Stop being defensive. We all know we're not the same people when we were sophomores."

"Too bad, because being knocked up and homeless was a real high point for me," Quinn quipped in reply.

"I hated most of that year." Rachel agreed. "Can we move on to a different point of discussion?"

Brittany nodded. "And I think we need more to drink. Shots anyone? You really should see Rachel drunk."

Alyssa winked at Quinn. "You love us."

For the first time since they entered the bar, Quinn allowed herself to be genuinely interested in something. "I would **love** to see Rachel drunk. Shots, please!"

Puck turned to Alyssa. "This probably will not end well."

"Does anything ever?" Alyssa responded, her smirk firmly in place.

Brittany lept up and moved to the bar. She didn't have a fake id, but the low cut shirt and the very tiny skirt promised she wouldn't even have to pay for them.

"It's really not that interesting..." Rachel tried, not sure if she wanted her bandmates to see her drunk.

"Tell you what. We'll all get drunk," Quinn waved her hand to include everyone at the table, "and later, we'll all take a vote about how interesting it is. Or! Or, right now, let's make a bet. I have five bucks on 'Interesting'."

"I've seen her drunk. It was kind of just like, regular Berry, only wobblier." Puck pulled his wallet out. "I'm in. Put me down for 'Not that Interesting'." He winked at Rachel.

Alyssa put in some money. "Not that."

Brittany moved back with a tray full of no less then 15 shots. "The bartender is so nice here!" She set down the tray and sat back down. "What's the money for?"

Alyssa smirked. "We're taking bets to see how interesting Rachel gets when she's drunk."

"OH!" Brittany pulled out a 20 and dropped it on the table. "Interesting." She winked at Rachel.

Rachel just grabbed a shot. "Whatever." She took it quickly, like a pro.

"Slow down, hot shot. We have rules here." Quinn glanced at the faces around the table. "Okay, there's no rules, but we should toast to something..."

"Like our kick ass new lead singer?" Puck asked. He reached for the shots, handing one to Quinn and one to Alyssa.

Alyssa laughed at that. "I will toast to that." She raised her glass.

Brittany toasted. "To an interesting night."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but gave Puck one of her blinding smiles.

Quinn clinked her shot glass around the table, saving Rachel for last. She made sure to catch her eye, then gave a slight smirk. "Welcome to the band."

They all took the shot together, then the glasses hit the table.

"And that's what rock and roll is all about!" Puck exclaimed.

Quinn shoot Alyssa a look. "Didn't you tell me he said that same exact thing when you two were..."

"Naked and on top of your counter? Yes. Yes, he did." Alyssa smirked at the memory.

"Sex on a counter is fun!" Brittany added, smirking at Rachel. "Isn't it, Rach?"

"WHAT?" Rachel almost choked on her drink. "I don't know! I mean, I know. But. I don't really think they want to hear about, _that_."

"Oookay, that's... yeah." Quinn proceeded to down the remainder of the beer in her glass, which had been nearly full to begin with.

Puck's eyes went wide. "You two... are together? I knew you and Santana used to hook up, but I just figured it was part of the Cheerio way or something. Of course..." He looked over at Quinn. "Now that I think about it, Q never had any decent tales from the trenches like Santana did so..."

"Oh, me and Rachel aren't together. We're just roommates!" Brittany said cheerily, drinking more beer.

Rachel just stared at the table, not saying anything.

Alyssa leaned forward. "Please, Brittany, tell us more."

"Don't mind them, they can't afford cable." Quinn refilled her glass, then topped off Rachel's. "I guess you two got pretty close in high school, then? I mean, to be roommates now."

Puck was still focused on Brittany. "Like, I always heard stories about the girl's locker room. Maybe you can verify some. There's one where-- Ow." His head whipped toward Quinn. "That hurt."

"Good," the blonde replied.

"Yes." Brittany responded to Puck without even noticing the mild abuse between the drummer and guitarist.

"Yeah, we got close. When you left and well, Santana starting dating that idiot, Brad." Rachel smiled at Brittany. "We hung out a lot. She helped me with my dancing for Glee and I gave her voice lessons. We moved in together for the summer when we both decided to stay in New York instead of going back to Lima, and we've been together ever since. Living." The brunette finished, smiling.

"BFF for life! BrittBerry!" The dancer started laughing at the crazy name they came up with one night on a LOT of very, very special brownies (Rachel would never, ever smoke with her. But she would partake in brownies).

Quinn had a pretty good idea of what probably went on between the two roomies. She'd had the same roommate both years at boarding school and they'd done... a lot together. Usually, it was after a few rounds of vanilla vodka (or Jack, if they weren't worried about anyone smelling it on them) or maybe (if they'd managed to make the necessary herbal score) a joint, but after hooking up so many times, it wasn't necessary to be drunk or high for it to happen. It just made it easier.

"So, Britt, are you going to school, too?" Quinn asked, trying to keep the conversation diverted away from sex. She wasn't sure why, other than the fact that it had seemed to make Rachel uncomfortable. Again, why that really mattered didn't seem to make sense, but the drummer told herself it was because she didn't want to cause any weirdness in the band, right away.

"Yes. Not, like, NYU like Rachel. But I'm going to a little dance school. I think I wanna, like, teach it. To kids. I really enjoy working with kids and I just don't think I want to do the dedication of a professional dancer." Brittany tucked her long hair back. "What about you?"

Rachel took the opportunity to turn her attention to Puck. "So, what are you doing besides the band?"

"You mean besides Alyssa?" Quinn cracked, then hid behind her glass.

Puck ignored the blonde. "I work three jobs. Starbucks in Midtown, pizza delivery, and guitar lessons at the store. But the band is priority. Everything else is just to keep me doing what I love. Which is livin' the life." He stretched his arms out across the back of the booth.

"You always were a dreamer." Rachel said, amused. She never would have thought Puck would be here, doing this. But she wasn't really shocked. Noah always had potential, it was realizing that had been the problem. "Good for you though. That is awesome."

Alyssa smirked. "Oh, I'm sure he's doing a lot more than just me. I know I am."

Brittany tilted her head. "Santana told me once you really couldn't keep up with her."

"Hey," Puck said, in an attempt to detract attention away from himself. "Quinn, how about you? Who're you keeping up with?" There was a smirk on his face that was partly due to the drinks he'd already consumed and partly due to the face that he enjoyed giving his friend a hard time.

"Fuck off." Quinn reached across the table for another shot, slightly leaning into Rachel as she did so.


	3. Chapter 3

****  
Puck shrugged, feigning innocence. "I'm just going with the topic that's been brought up. We're all friends, so... when's the last time you got laid?"

Quinn glared at him for a solid five seconds, then took the shot. As she brought the glass back down to the table, she said, "Couple weeks ago. That girl from the bookstore in the East Village."

"I knew it!" Puck grinned. "She was **_so_** your type!"

"I don't _have_ a type," Quinn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sure you do. They're always those girls who act all innocent and they're like, 'Oh, you're a drummer, you're in a band, that's so cool, can I come see you play?' They're called groupies, Quinn."

"She wasn't a groupie! She was just a girl from NYU. Who... happened to be into live music. And... wanted to see us play. After which... we... had sex."

"And, there it is, ladies," Puck addressed the table. "Quinn Fabray does groupies."

"I hate you." Quinn turned to face Rachel. "I hate him."

"You don't hate him." Alyssa said. "He's too fucking smug to hate."

"Groupies?" Rachel asked, her eyebrows going up. "Really? I though you would have had better taste than that. Oh well, I guess it takes all kinds. I mean, if you're just looking to get laid... groupies are good for that."

"Rach here is looking for this thing called love. It's really cute." Brittany added. "I mean, not that she's a nun, but still. This boy from her program was totally trying to get into her pants last weekend when we were out. And she shot him down, like, five times. He was hot, too."

"He's annoying and honestly not very talented. I'm not going to waste my time of people like him." Rachel huffed at Brittany. "And I'm not looking for my soul mate, Britt. I just don't have a desire to sleep with half of New York."

"I didn't know she was a groupie when I talked to her!" Quinn was getting defensive because she was definitely feeling the shots and the beer she'd quickly consumed. "I thought she was... nice. And before that, it had been a while. And why are we still talking about this?"

"I don't know, it sounds like you really wanted to get all of that off your chest." Rachel replied amused. She finished off her beer, which she had no idea while number it was since Puck just kept topping her off. But her lips were numb now, so she had to be on at least number three. "I think it's time for another shot." She waited till everyone had one in her hand and raised her glass. "To new beginnings." There was a pause. "And groupies, who always put out."

Alyssa grinned. "I will so toast to that. I'm thinking about going and finding me one." She winked at Puck as she took her shot.

Brittany shrugged, taking hers as well.

Quinn downed the shot then leaned back against the seat. Her eyes kept wandering to Rachel, watching her while she spoke, then even when she wasn't speaking. She was pretty cute. Still blunt and overly analytical like she was in high school. But she'd been cute then, too. Not that Quinn was, like, into her back then or right now. But she could appreciate that she was attractive. That was part of the reason why she was their lead singer, right?

Puck was in the middle of some story about an NYU party they'd played a couple months ago, where a group of girls all took their tops off during their set.

One of the times Quinn glanced over at her, Rachel happen to glance at the blonde and catch her eye. Instead blushing or turning away, she grinned, gaining courage from the alcohol surging through her veins. She brushed her swoopy bangs out of her eyes and leaned in a little to Quinn, her voice lower. "I meant to tell you, I really like your hair like that." She gave her a lopsided grin. "Much better then that stupid ponytail you used to have to wear it in."

A few band members away, blue eyes never left the back of the brunette's head as she leaned in to talk to the drummer.

"I hated that ponytail!" Quinn replied, a little louder than necessary. "Always gave me a headache. Between that and the lack of sex, no wonder I was in such a shitty mood all the time." She lightly brushed a finger over Rachel's bangs. "These are a good look on you."

By now she'd tuned out whatever Puck was going on about, though she could hear the occasional sexual reference.

A soft laugh escaped Rachel's lips and she grinned at Quinn. "That does explain a lot." A soft blush crept onto her cheeks. "Thanks. I like them. They make me look older or something." Rachel rambled a little. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing on it a little.

Alyssa laughed at something Puck said much louder than it probably called for, if Rachel knew anything about Puck's sense of humor.

"You always looked better with your hair down." Rachel remarked.

"I didn't think you had a preference to what I looked like, either way. You were so focused on Glee. And Finn." Quinn twisted one of the red streaks around her finger as she spoke.

Puck paused his story to take a drink of beer. He noticed the singer and the drummer engaged in conversation. "Hey, check out these two," he said to Alyssa, giving her a nudge.

"I mean, I wasn't like... hyper focused on it. But you were in Glee. And kind of a part of Finn. So, I noticed you." Rachel shrugged.

Alyssa's eyes moved to the two girls and she made a face, looking back at Puck, whispering. "Think Q will tap that?" She twisted a strand of black hair around a finger, tilting her head in thought. "She kinda looks like her type. Physically I mean." She leaned over to include Brittany in the conversation. "Hey, uh... Brittany? Does she dig the muff?"

Only when her name was spoken did Brittany finally stop looking at Rachel and Quinn. "What?" She asked, confused. "Like, on a car? Rach doesn't own a car in the city..."

Puck snorted at Brittany's response. "No, Britt, she means does Berry dig chicks?"

Quinn tugged a little on the sleeve to Rachel's top. "This whole new look actually really works for you... it's a big step away from the sweaters and knee socks." Her eyes wandered down to take in the rest of the outfit. "At first, I thought maybe it was just something you did for the audition, but apparently, it's not." The tip of the blonde's tongue wet her bottom lip. "It's hot."

"Oh! Uh, sometimes. She digs both." Brittany explained, looking a little unsure if she should be telling them this.

"No, it's not something I did for the audition. It's pretty much what my entire closet looks like now." Rachel laughed a little. "I haven't worn knee socks or sweaters in a long time, Quinn. I... grew up, I guess. Tastes changed." Her eyes lingered on Quinn's outfit as she said that.

"Funny story, the last two years of high school I had to wear plaid skirts and knee socks." Quinn's hand rested on the table, her fingers tracing the edge of one of the empty shot glasses. "I kind of developed an appreciation for them. But still... this look is definitely better." Her eyes roamed, again. "And, um, does Rachel Berry have multiple tattoos?"

Puck leaned into Alyssa. "Twenty bucks says Q goes for it, but Berry turns her down."

"I, in fact, do. And there is something really poetic about you having to wear the same clothes you used to make fun of me for." Rachel said. She did not elaborate any more on the tattoos, leaving how many and their locations a secret. But when she reached for her glass, a small gold star was clearly visible on her inner wrist.

Alyssa looked back at Brittany for a moment, then looked at Puck. "I'll take that bet. I say Berry lets her."

"She fucking better not." Brittany mumbled standing suddenly. "Anyone need a refill? I need more." She looked right at the brunette. " _Rachel_? Want a vodka cranberry?" She said pointedly, almost to prove that she knew the name of the drink Rachel got.

"Okay, now this is really interesting." Puck leaned on his elbows and looked from Brittany to Rachel, then over at Quinn.

Meanwhile, Quinn reached for Rachel's arm, wanting to get a better look at the star tattoo. "You mind?"

Rachel let Quinn take her arm with a nod, looking up with Brittany said her name. "Huh? Oh, sure Britt." She gave the other blonde a smile. "You're the best."

Alyssa smirked, leaning in to whisper in Puck's ear. "You're just hoping for a mud pit wrestling match."

Quinn thumb grazed over the tattoo. "Gold star. Figures." She smirked a little at the other girl. "When'd you get this one?" The blonde had some artwork of her own hidden away on her body.

"Oh, she's totally going in for the kill... she always take advantage of the tattoo window when it's available," Puck said to Alyssa.

"My 18th birthday." Rachel replied, looking back at the ex-Cheerio, former president of the Celibacy Club who got knocked up, prep school girl turned bad girl, blonde and smiled. "A year after I got my belly button pierced. What about you? What do you have hidden on your body?"

Alyssa smirked. "I thought she hated that girl in high school? What changed?"

"She did," Puck recalled. "But near the end, with everything that happened, they were actually kind of friends. Which means, Quinn didn't try to rip her throat out."

"I, uh, might have a couple strategically placed pieces of art." Quinn chewed on the corner of her lip. She took another sip of beer, her other hand still holding Rachel's wrist. "I mean, what the point of suffering through boarding school if I couldn't break out and do something rebellious, right?" Her thumb still continued to trace over the five points of the star.

"Is that like, second base to Quinn?" Alyssa asked with a smirk.

"You got one before you were even out of school didn't you? One you could cover up with the plaid skirt." Rachel's free hand dropped to Quinn's jeans, finding the hole in the knee and running her finger over the soft skin. She couldn't help but smirk. Super smooth legs meant even wearing jeans, Quinn had taken the time to shave. Which meant she was probably hoping for someone to see and or feel her legs at some point tonight.

Rachel remembered Quinn having _really_ nice legs.

"So, where are these tattoos?" Rachel asked, a finger sneaking into the hole and up her thigh a few inches.

Quinn shifted a little closer across the vinyl seat which caused Rachel's hand to move a little further. "Well, the skirt covered up _part_ of one... and the other..." She leaned in, "It's probably just easier to show you." Her hand grabbed two of the remaining shots and she set one in front of the brunette.

Puck couldn't take his eyes of the scene in front of him. Quinn could be pretty smooth when she wanted to be, but there was an electricity to this moment that wasn't normally there.

Dragging her short nails down, Rachel pulled her hand out from Quinn's jeans and grabbed the shot. "What are we toasting to?" She asked.

Alyssa was watching Puck watch them. She nudged him. "Hey, why don't we get outta here and let them... whatever?"

"But..." Puck looked at her, then back at the two women across the table. "Yeah, okay." He nodded and smirked at her.

"Let's drink to... change? Moving in new directions?" Quinn laughed at the fact that she'd just make a stupid pun. "Better yet, how about new experiences?" Her eyes raked over Rachel's face, from her eyes to her nose to her lips, then lingered there.

"If you come willingly, **you** might even get lucky tonight." Alyssa smirked as she slid out of the booth.

"New experiences. I'll drink to that." Rachel agreed, clinking her glass against Quinn's, then downed the shot. She licked her lips.

Quinn took her own shot, then set the glass on the table, but her eyes were still on Rachel. Particularly around the area of her mouth. Her hand came up and swept the brunette's hair away from her shoulder, then the blonde leaned in and brushed her lips over the singer's.

Leaning in a little, Rachel moved her lips back over Quinn's. Her small hand dropped back to the drummer's knee and moved into the rip again, stroking soft skin. Her tongue darted out and traced over Quinn's lips.

Eagerly, the blonde's own tongue met against Rachel's, her fingers threaded through brunette locks. The drinks were probably responsible for the opportunity at hand, but Quinn had been thinking about the singer a lot since her audition. At first, it was just thoughts about how different she seemed since high school, then that grew into the observation that the brunette was, well, pretty fucking hot. So, there was no denying that the drummer _wanted_ to be making out with her and was very pleased with the current turn of events.

Rachel's small hand slid higher up Quinn's thigh and her tongue tangled with the blonde's. She'd thought about Quinn a lot in high school, but she'd honestly almost (purposely) forgotten about the girl once she left school. But suddenly Rachel was remembering a very vivid dream she used to have involving Quinn, tongues, and much less clothing.

Quinn's other hand, the one not currently toying with Rachel's hair, settled on the singer's thigh, fingertips tracing over the purple tights until they met with the bottom hem of the short  
black skirt. Her body edged closer to the other woman's, not that they were far apart to begin with, but apparently, she needed to be closer.

Suddenly, the table bounced a little as Brittany roughly slammed down a vodka cranberry on the table. "I got your drink, Rachel." She stated, sitting back in the booth, scooting all the way over to her roommate.

The brunette jumped back a little when the table jerked and she looked at Brittany, lip stick smeared a little. "OH! Thanks, Britt." Rachel flushed a little, looking at her.

Quinn pulled back and rubbed her thumb over her own lips, checking for residual lipstick. "Everything okay, Brittany?" she asked, in response to the abrupt way the other blonde returned to the table. She grabbed her beer glass with one hand, but left the other on Rachel's lap.

"I'm great!" Brittany replied with Cheerio-fakeness.

The alcohol was making it hard for Rachel to keep up with why Brittany was upset or what really was going on. So, when Brittany cupped her face right there in the booth and kissed her in front of Quinn, she didn't think to stop it.

"Oh," Quinn was about to move her hand off of Rachel's leg onto the table, but through the haze of liquor, she remembered the the singer saying she wasn't actually seeing anyone. If she'd been sober, she probably just would have given up, but this suddenly became something much more interesting. "I thought you two were just roomies," she mused, trying to be casual. Her fingers traced down the brunette's leg toward her knee.

Breaking the kiss with Brittany and shifting her leg closer to Quinn, Rachel tried to focus on something. "We are. I mean. We... do stuff. But like. It's not."

"I'm not Rachel's girlfriend." Brittany filled in, her hands still on the brunette.

"So... you two just... do stuff. But you're not together." Quinn squinted as if weighing the information thoughtfully. "And you don't mind if the other one... does stuff... with other people? Am I getting this?" Her fingertips dropped over the edge of Rachel's leg, now grazing along her inner thigh, starting at the knee and slowly working their way upward.

The truth was, the girl from a couple weeks ago hadn't been all the big a deal, and it had been a while before that for Quinn. She was definitely attracted to Rachel, and with each drink, the idea of getting in her pants (well, under her skirt) was more and more appealing.

"Nope. We don't mind." Rachel replied, glancing at Brittany, then back to Quinn. Almost to prove her point, she leaned in and kissed Quinn again.

"No, we're free to be with other people." Brittany agreed, but she didn't remove her hands from Rachel. In fact, one slid down to her hip and slipped right under the hem of her tank top, stroking the soft skin.

That caused Rachel to moan softly into Quinn's mouth, kissing her harder.

Quinn kissed back, her hand now gripping Rachel's thigh just under the edge of her skirt. This was... not quite what she'd expected when she'd asked about their situation. Because this seemed a little bit like they both might want to take her home. Which really, right now? She was okay with that idea.

With a soft sound, Rachel broke the kiss. She looked at Quinn, then back at Brittany. Well, this was... interesting. She was pretty sure this was about to make her super greedy, but she couldn't help but try. "Maybe... we could get out of here. All three of us."

"If..." For a second, Quinn's voice didn't seem to work properly. Her gaze fell to the pile of cash on the table. Things were definitely looking... interesting. _Big winner, Fabray. Well, you'll have to share with Brittany._ "If, uh, that's what you both want... I'm down with it." She picked up her glass and polished off the remainder of the beer inside. Her hand gave Rachel's leg a squeeze. "I'm following your lead, Berry," she said, mouth close to the brunette's ear.

Rachel shivered at that. "I want you," was her automatic, whispered response.

Brittany had been watching the interaction between them. She nodded slowly, catching Quinn's eyes. "I'm okay with that." She finished up her drink, nudging Rachel. "Rach, drink."

The brunette nodded, and polished off her drink in a few large sips. Thank god no one drove in NYC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not to spoiler the fun, but because some people don't like Rachel and Quinn with a plus one I'd like to warn you is start with a threesome but it ends with a "duosome" ;)

   
After shaking off the shiver that ran through her at Rachel's whispered words, Quinn dug into her pocket for her phone, then punched out a text telling Puck that she was leaving with Britt and Rachel to "go hang out." The details, if there even were any, would be hounded out of her tomorrow over a very late breakfast, as was their grand tradition.

Once she was on her feet, she kept one hand on Rachel, only partly because she was drunk. Really, she just didn't want to _not_ be touching her. "Do we need a cab or do you live close?" she asked.

"Close," Rachel replied as they weaved through the people, holding Brittany's hand so they didn't get separated. Once they were outside, the girls didn't let go of each other and Brittany kept leading her along. But Rachel's free hand found Quinn's hip, then waist, sliding around her and tugging her close. "I don't normally do this." She explained softly. "Bring people back to my apartment."

"You must be a better kisser than I remember, Quinn, if she's wanting you to come home with her," Brittany commented as she walked up the front steps of a building, using a swipe card to let them in.

"Well, I don't... normally go back to people's apartments. Especially not... when it's, uh, multiple people." Quinn hadn't ever actually had a threesome before (that was what this was going to be, right?), though there had been a few experiences at Westlake that easily could have ended up that way. At Brittany's jab, she just replied, "Yeah, well, I learned a lot on in that two years at that all girls boarding school."

"I'd like to hear those stories sometime," Brittany remarked with a smirk.

Rachel flushed hard at the multiple people thing. She'd never even gotten close to a threesome, so she had no idea what to expect or do. They walked up a few flights of stairs and soon were at their apartment. Brittany let them in and flicked on a light. It was a small but nice apartment, they were lucky enough to have two separate bedrooms and a shared bathroom.

Quinn had been in New York long enough to appreciate when people had a decent sized apartment, so she offered the obligatory (but genuine), "Nice place." She awkwardly waited to find out what was supposed to happen next, her fingers clinging to Rachel's tank top. It was always kind of weird, not matter what the situation, when you were with someone new and knew sex was bound to happen, but it just wasn't happening, yet.

Without question, Brittany led them to Rachel's room. It was clearly Rachel's from the musical theater posters on the walls, how compulsively clean it was, and the pile of headshots of herself in the corner. Brittany clicked on the iPod in the dock to give them something to focus on besides what was about to happen. She remembered how nervous she'd been before her first threesome with Santana and that guy. Brittany didn't even remember his name.

When they got into her room, Rachel let go of Brittany and turned her focus to Quinn, who seemed about as nervous as Rachel was feeling. "Hey," she said softly. "If you don't want too..." she trailed off, because she didn't want to offer Quinn another option, because she **did want to**.

"I want to," Quinn assured her. She wasn't sure if there were rules or any kind of an etiquette to this, but she didn't really care, because she was drunk, horny, and wanting to kiss Rachel, again. Both hands settled on the singer's waist and pulled her in for a heated, hungry kiss.

With a soft whimper, Rachel returned the kiss. Her arms wrapped around Quinn's neck and she pressed the full length of her body against the drummer's.

Quinn's hands slipped under Rachel's shirt, fingers moving up over the skin of her stomach, then back down, grabbing the hem of the tank and tugging it upward. She wanted this, she wanted her, and she wanted it to happen before sobriety settled in and told her it might be a bad idea to engage in sexual experiments with the best lead singer their band had found. But, right now, she wasn't thinking about the band, she was thinking about what kind of noises the brunette might make if touched in various ways.

Years of dance and musical theater left Rachel very comfortable with very little clothing on. She helped Quinn rid her of her shirt, then went for Quinn's, wanting them to be even. While she was tugging Quinn's shirt off, soft hands slid around Rachel's stomach from behind and Brittany dropped a kiss on her shoulder. "Getting started without me?"

"Just keeping things warmed up," Quinn mumbled, her mouth dragging along Rachel's neck, the side opposite Brittany. She silently wondered how this all would... work. Even though she wasn't Quinn's type, Brittany was definitely attractive and, no doubt, still had a killer body. They'd even made out on occasion in high school (parties, cheer camp, sleepovers), but back then, she'd always been Santana's girlfriend, or something like that, even when they weren't actually dating.

The drummer's hand slipped down, once again moving along purple tights, up under the edge of the black skirt.

Rachel's eyes were fluttering as both blondes paid attention to her neck. She gave a soft yelp followed by a low moan, her hand moving back to tangle in Brittany's hair as the dancer bit and worked her shoulder with her teeth.

Quinn's head lowered, nipping and kissing Rachel's collarbone. Her hand worked up further until her fingers made contact with the fabric over the brunette's heated center. It settled in that this was really, actually happening, which elicited a groan from Quinn.

Brittany's hands slid up and cupped Rachel over her bra, teasing her nipples though the fabric.

"Fuck..." Rachel moaned, her hips moving into Quinn's touch. "Bed. I think... bed."

For the first time since they left the bar, Quinn made eye contact with Brittany, so they could move toward the bed. It wasn't very graceful, but the three of them ended up on top of the comforter, Rachel with a blonde on either side of her.

Their new position gave Quinn a clear view of the tattoo above Rachel's left hip, the word "crescendo" scrawled across the lower part of her abs (fuck, those were some tight abs). Her fingers danced along the ink. "Show me yours I'll show you mine?" she said, before pulling her own lip between her teeth.

Without hesitating, Rachel unbuttoned Quinn's jeans, tugging down the zipper so she could see more of Quinn's abs and more of the hint of the tattoo. "A pirate girl? Really?" She asked, amused. Her fingers traced the tattoo all way down into the top of her jeans. "What else do you have?" Her dark eyes met Quinn's.

While the other two were exploring each other, Brittany lightly bit down on another one of Rachel's tattoos on her back, tracing it with her tongue. Brittany could have told Quinn where all of Rachel's tattoos were.

"I was seventeen and a pirate girl sounded like a good idea." Quinn placed her hand over Rachel's but didn't stop her from touching the tattoo. "Careful, though, she's ticklish." Her eyes roamed over the body in front of her. "I have one more. What about you?"

"A few." Rachel replied. "See if you can find them all."

Quinn lightly squeezed the marked hip, "One," then grabbed Rachel's wrist with her other hand, "Two..." Both her hands released their hold and moved down under the skirt, grabbing hold of the tights and pulling them off. "Let me know if I'm hot or cold if I get close to the next one."

Rachel laughed a little. "Okay." She lifted her hips to help with the tights. "Medium."

"Cold, actually," Brittany commented. "Icy."

"Okay, less than warm," Rachel admitted, flushing a little.

There had been a couple times where Quinn had seen Rachel's legs, so she was actually pretty sure there weren't any on the lower half of her body. She just wanted to get the girl's clothes off. "Okay." Her hands glided up the smooth skin of the singer's legs until they were back on her hips. "So, I should move this way?"

"Hot," Rachel said softly. "Keep going."

While Quinn was busy with that, Brittany took Rachel's skirt off, leaving her in her black bra and black thong.

" _Damn_ , Rachel," Quinn couldn't help saying once she saw the girl in her underwear. It took a moment for her to remember she was actively doing something. Her eyes were on Rachel's until she leaned in to kiss her and couldn't focus on them anymore. She let her fingers trail around to the brunette's back, delicately tracing over the skin. "How about now?" she mumbled.

As soon as the soft fingers touched the butterfly on her left lower back Rachel broke the kiss and whispered. "Scalding." She looked up at Quinn. "Wanna see?" Without waiting, she turned on her side so Quinn could see the butterfly. Her long hair was covering up the last tattoo. "You're warm to the last one too, if you can find it."

"Three," Quinn said, outlining the edges of the design. "And... if I'm warm, the other one must be around here, somewhere..." She tugged at Rachel's bra, unhooking it, then pushing the straps down. "Nope, not under there." Her mouth moved down to the visible shoulder, placing an opened mouthed kiss against the tan skin.

"Much warmer." Rachel breathed. Suddenly her bra was gone and she felt a warm mouth on her peaked nipple. "Fuck, Britt..." She whimpered, her hand moving into long blonde hair. "Yes, god..."

Brittany used teeth and tongue and worked Rachel's sensitive peaks.

Hearing Rachel react to Brittany caused a conflicting reaction in Quinn. It was hot, but it also made her a little bit jealous _(Why, though? It's not like she's yours, Fabray. Really, Britt has more claim to her than you do.)_ She pushed aside the curtain of brunette hair and found her the final tattoo. "Four." Her head lowered and she lightly nipped at it. "What do I win?"

Trying hard to focus, Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn. "Me." She took Quinn's hand and cupped it over her pulsating, hot center, her thong soaked through.

" _Fuck_ ," was all Quinn could muster in the moment. As her fingers slipped under the edge of the garment, she wondered if Rachel was always this wet or it was because of the threesome or, if she really wanted to be honest, if it was because of her.

A low whimper escaped Rachel's lips and her hips rocked eagerly against Quinn's hand, anticipating what was about to happen.

Brittany sat up and pulled her clothes off quickly, so she was totally naked. "Rach." She commanded, "On your back."

The brunette shifted so she was on her back like Brittany asked (told?), still trying to gain some pressure from Quinn's hand.

"I think... I need to catch up..." Before she pulled her hand away from Rachel, Quinn leaned down and whispered, "Don't go anywhere, I'm just taking my pants off," then kissed her, again. Once she broke away, she quickly shed her clothing, then hooked her fingers in the singer's underwear and pulled them down.

While Quinn was doing that, Brittany straddled Rachel's face, facing Quinn's direction so she could watch what the other blonde was doing.

Getting the hint, Rachel hooked her hands around Brittany's thighs and tugged her down, pushing her tongue into her folds. She pulled up her own knees, spreading her legs, just trying to get better leverage, not thinking that she just gave Quinn a full view of herself.

Quinn put a hand on each of Rachel's legs, sliding along her thighs as she positioned herself between them. She glanced up and caught Brittany's eyes to find a look that was actually much less intimidating than she'd expected. Maybe they really were just in it for the fun factor and there weren't any, like, feelings that were going to end up hurt after this. Her hazel eyes held on blue ones until she lowered her head, first grazing her mouth over the hip tattoo, then progressing closer to the brunette's hot, wet center.

Rachel's tongue easily found Brittany's sensitive nub and she teased it with her tongue, tracing over and around it. Her nails dug into Brittany's thighs as she felt Quinn getting closer to where she needed her.

Brittany shifted some, giving Rachel better access. She reached out and brushed Quinn's hair back for her to get it out of her way and whispered. "She likes it hard."

Quinn was slightly surprised by the tip, but then, really, this was Brittany. And if she was anything like she used to be, she didn't really have it in her to be mean spirited. The drummer gave an appreciative nod, then dragged her tongue over the slickness in front of her. She groaned at her first taste of Rachel Berry, then worked the tip of her tongue over the brunette's clit.

A low moan came from Rachel, loud enough to be heard even though her mouth was on Brittany's center. She sucked on the blonde dancer's clit, her hips rocking against Quinn's mouth. One hand blindly reached down and tangled in her hair.

"Fuck, Rach." Brittany whimpered, rocking against her tongue. "Harder."

In an effort to heed the other blonde's earlier advice, Quinn's hand slipped down and two fingers easily pushed into Rachel, because of the abundant wetness. Again, she wondered if it was always like this with her. She also suddenly wondered if she'd get the chance for a repeat performance. Then she could evaluate these things.

Rachel was having a hard time focusing with what Quinn was doing to her and what she was doing to Brittany. She firmly but carefully bit Brittany's clit, knowing what it did to her, and it did not dissapoint. With a string of curse words, Brittany came hard on Rachel's face. The brunette's hand tightened in Quinn's hair.

Quinn's fingers worked quickly, thrusting in and out of the brunette. She also picked up the pace with her tongue, flicking back and forth, up and down, circling. When the grip tightened on her hair, she added a third finger to the mix.

Brittany rolled off Rachel and collapsed down on the bed next to them, watching.

Rachel gasped in air. "Fuck fuck fuck..." Her now free hand clutched at the sheets and she rocked into Quinn. "Oh god, Quinn..." She moaned out, loudly.

Being adept at rhythm, Quinn kept the pace of her hand, but changed up the motion of her tongue to something a little quicker. Inside, her fingers curled a bit, seeking out that spot that would hopefully make Rachel consider a second time with Quinn. (And why was she so worried about that, anyway? This... visit wasn't even over yet, and she was thinking about the next time?)

"OHMYFUCKINGGODQUINN!" Rachel screamed out, her entire body tightening as she came hard around the blonde.

Brittany watched, taking in the sight. She slid off the bed after a moment and grabbed her clothes. She leaned in and whispered to Quinn. "Don't you dare hurt her again, Quinn." Then she was gone.

In the moment, Quinn didn't really process what Brittany had said to her. She slowed her pace and let Rachel ride out the orgasm. Her mouth moved over, pressing a kiss to a tan thigh, fingers still not entirely stopped. She wanted to be sure the brunette was completely finished. "You okay up there?"

"Ohmygod," was all Rachel could manage. She tugged on Quinn to get her up on the bed. "I really need to kiss you right now." That was odd, the need to kiss her. She rarely felt the need to kiss Brittany after she came. She would... but it wasn't a need. But she really needed to kiss Quinn right now.

Catching her breath, Quinn looked up at her, slight smile on her face. She kissed the thigh again, then the tattoo, then moved up until she was face to face with Rachel. Her fingers kept a lazy pace inside the singer.

Rachel kissed her softly, tasting herself on Quinn's tongue, which made her moan. She was a little narcissistic. Her hands moved over Quinn's smooth body, sliding down and cupping her ass.

Quinn could taste what was very likely Brittany when she kissed Rachel. But she didn't really care, because she was all about kissing the other girl, right now. Which was kind of interesting. Usually, when she ended up going home with someone (or bringing someone home) it wasn't so... much about the kissing.

One of Rachel's hands slid around and cupped her, her tongue exploring Quinn's mouth. One finger slid through her wet heat and into her folds, moaning into her mouth.

The blonde's body arched against the brunette's. One hand moved down between her own legs, settling over Rachel's, but not stopping what she was doing.

Rachel's fingers explored the blonde, sliding up to circle her clit.

Quinn's hand didn't make any attempt to control what Rachel was doing, until she finally said, "I really need you inside me," then it nudged the singer's fingers lower.

That made Rachel smirk, and she easily slid two fingers inside the drummer. "Fuck, Quinn." She mumbled. "You're so fucking tight."

The blonde's hand let go and moved to reach for a handful of the blanket on the bed. Her body rocked up against the brunette's hand. "God, that feels good..."

Rachel's thumb circled her clit, her fingers finding a steady rhythm inside of her. "You're soaking my hand..."

That got a groan out of Quinn. "Keep fucking me like that and things will just keep getting wetter." Her head was up off the bed, as she looked down to catch a glimpse of what Rachel was actually doing down there.

"Good. I want to make you wetter." Rachel whispered into her ear. Her fingers twisted a little, stroking her walls.

This was... not what usually happened during sex. Not lately. Not for Quinn. Not during a drunken first time. Usually, it was awkward (not that this hadn't been, in parts) and just about getting off and having fun. This, though. This just seemed like there was more to it.

By now, both of Quinn's hands were gripping Rachel's back. "I need... more... please," she groaned as her body moved against the brunette's.

Rachel nodded, adding a third finger and increased her speed. "Anything." Rachel breathed, not really hearing what she was saying. She curled her fingers to find that spot.

" **Fuck** ," Quinn cried out, grabbing tightly to Rachel as she quickly hit the edge and her orgasm rocked through her. _That_ had definitely not happened the other week with the girl from the bookstore. Not like that, anyway.

Rachel smiled just a little, and did not slow down, in fact, she sped up a little.

_Was she really... okay, yes, she definitely **was**_. Quinn just held on to Rachel, her body still wracking from from initial release, and rolled her hips against the singer's persistent hand. "Rachel... fuck... Rachel... fuckingshitRachel..." she groaned, feeling an even bigger, stronger climax coming on.

"Come for me again, Quinn. This time, I want you saying my name." Rachel breathed into her ear. She wasn't thinking too much about it at the time, but Rachel had never said stuff like this to a girl she wasn't... she didn't even really talk like this to Brittany.

Quinn shook as the second orgasm hit her. "OhgodfuckRachel... _Rachel_..." she whimpered. Her eyes rolled back and there was long, loud moan from the blonde. If Rachel's hand was soaked before, it was absolutely drenched, now.

This time, Rachel took pity and slowed her fingers down before stopping them and carefully pulling them out. "You okay?" Rachel asked, kissing the blonde's temple, then she brought her hand up, licking her off her fingers.

"I..." Between the extended multiple orgasms and the sight of Rachel licking her fingers, Quinn had no current ability to form words. She just pressed her face between the singer's shoulder and neck, breathing hard against her skin.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn, holding her tightly. "Damn I'm good." She kissed Quinn's forehead, then just stroked her back.

Quinn let out a weak laugh. "You always liked to be the best," she said, still a little breathless. After a moment, she pulled back enough to rest her head against the bed and look over at Rachel. "That was... that was pretty fucking hot."

Rachel smiled a little. "That was hotter than... well. Yes." She nodded. "That was really fucking hot." She was tracing patterns on Quinn's stomach. "I know we're drunk... and maybe you'll regret this in the morning cause I'm Rachel... but if you don't, I wouldn't mind doing that... again."

"Wait, we're drunk?" Quinn joked. She laughed for a second, then said, "I think I'd definitely be up for this, again. But what is you wake up in the morning and regret this because I'm Quinn?"

"Unlikely," Rachel offered, shifting so they were under the covers.

Once they were actually in the bed, Quinn realized how tired she was. "Just... lemme sleep for a bit, then I can go whenever you want me out of here." She didn't want to overstay her welcome. Especially with a working relationship to maintain.

"You can sleep till morning, Quinn. It's okay." Rachel kissed her cheek, then snuggled in.

"If you're sure," the blonde mumbled sleepily. She wrapped an arm around the other girl.

"I'm sure sure." Rachel whispered, waiting for her to fall asleep.

"It's kinda spinny..." But Quinn was already dozing off, so the spins weren't really a problem.

Rachel kissed her forehead. She waited till Quinn was completely asleep, then she slipped out of the bed. She returned a few minutes later with two large glasses of water and some Advil. She put one glass on the table next to Quinn, then drank about half of hers, popping the Advil already before getting back into bed and snuggling in.


	5. Chapter 5

 

****A few hours later, Quinn woke up, unsure of her surroundings. There was dim light in the room, either dawn or streetlights, she wasn't sure. She looked over at the warm sleeping form next to her and remembered she was with Rachel. There was a brief smile at the thought, but it was overshadowed by the headache she had. She was about to climb out of bed in search of water when she saw the glass on the nightstand. _Fucking Berry, always prepared._ Quinn shook her head and took a long drink before lying back down. If she could just pass back out for a while, the headache would fade. Her body instinctively wrapped around the girl next to her, and she began to fall back asleep.

As soon as Quinn moved back around her, Rachel whispered in her sleep. "Quinn."

The voice pulled Quinn back into a hazy wakeful state. "Hmmm?"

"I like your hair." Rachel responded in her sleep.

Quinn smiled and wanted to reply, but her mouth wouldn't move. But she figured she could just tell her in the morning. Like, the actual morning, when they got up.

Several hours later, Rachel woke up with a groan. Someone's cellphone was going off. And it was not hers.

_Let me go crazy, crazy on you..._

Quinn was dreaming about Heart, in concert. But as the dream faded, she realized she could still hear the music. Her phone. But where was it. She sat up, the daylight causing her to cringe as she leaned over the edge of the bed groped around for her jeans. Finally she found them, just as the song stopped. Whoever it was, though, decided to call right back, because the song began, again. She fished the cellphone out of the pocket and glanced at the screen. It was Puck. She thought about ignoring it, but she knew he'd just keep calling until she answered. "What?" was the greeting she gave him.

"Well?" came his voice through the phone.

"Let me call you back." Quinn didn't even give him a chance to respond before she hung up. She glanced over at Rachel, who seemed to be hating the morning, from the look on her face. "Sorry about that," she said, her voice quiet but gravely.

"No, it's fine." Rachel sat up a little, squinting at the time. "Oh, morning." She picked up her glass of water and drank much more.

Quinn followed her lead and downed the rest of the water in her glass. She pulled the sheet up around her as she leaned back against the headboard. "How much... did we drink last night?"

"A lot." Rachel responded, then looked at Quinn. "Do you not remember?" Oh god, if Quinn didn't remember... this was about to get really awkward.

"Wait... who are you?" Quinn didn't even give the bad joke time to settle in, "I remember. I just... my head is killing me. Usually, I can sleep it off."

"Advil? Or did you already do that?" Rachel offered. "And if your friends wouldn't call... you could keep sleeping."

A glance over at the nightstand showed the Advil sitting next to the now empty glass. "Oh. I didn't see it." She picked up the pills and popped them in her mouth, not even worried about water. "It's just Puck. He's going to want details." Quinn sighed and let her head rest back on the pillow.

That made Rachel make a face. "Perv." She laid back down, too. This time where was some space between them.

"It's kind of tradition," Quinn said absently. "I mean, you hang out with someone so much, you start sharing a lot." She quickly glanced over at Rachel. "But I wouldn't... not about you. This is..." _Different? Special? Something I dreamed about in high school?_ "You're not just some... groupie..."

"Well, I appreciate that. Cause I have to see him. But I don't care. if you tell him we slept together. Just... leave out details or whatever. Like, I don't need Puck hearing how I am in bed. With a girl..."

"That's fair. And, I'll ask you to do the same when he asks you about me. Which, he will. I guarantee it." There was more on her mind, but the phone rang again. This time, she just silenced it. "I should go." She didn't move from where she was for a moment, as if she didn't even really believe that she should go. "He's going to keep calling... and I have lessons to give this afternoon, anyway. So... I should go," she repeated.

"Oh, right. Well... I won't tell him anything." Rachel looked at Quinn. "Well. thanks. Uh, I had fun last night." She wondered if Quinn remembered what they'd said about a repeat encounter.

Already out from under the covers, Quinn pulled on her clothes as she came across each article of clothing. "Yeah, I did, too. It was..." She stopped what she was doing long enough to look over at her. "It was good..." Her head dropped down as she reached for her shoes. "Like, really good," she muttered, not that loud and mostly to herself.

Rachel pulled the blanket up to cover herself up, it was still kinda awkward. "Yes. It was **really** good."

Quinn heard her and caught the singer's eyes. She gave a small smile, then said, "I'll see you tomorrow night? Rehearsal?"

"Of course," Rachel replied. "I don't ever skip rehearsal." The brunette smiled. "Up the street a block is the closest train if you need a ride."

"Thanks," Quinn nodded. Now that she was dressed, she either needed to leave or find an excuse to stay. But she couldn't think of one, other than the fact that she wanted to just go back to sleep. Was that legitimate? Maybe. Except then her phone started to ring, again. "Dammit." She silenced it one more time. "Anyway, I'll, uh, see you later. I really did have a good time... with you." She turned to walk out of the bedroom, giving Rachel a small wave. "Bye." Because she was looking at the singer and not where she was going, Quinn walked right into the door frame. "Ow. Shit!"

"Me too. And I'll see you." Rachel was waving goodbye when Quinn ran smack into the frame. She couldn't help it, she just started laughing. "Are you okay?" She slid out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her, moving to the blonde. "Did you hurt anything?"

"Just, um, my pride, I think?" Quinn rubbed the spot on her forehead that made contact with the door jamb. Her shoulder had taken most of the blow, but her head caught a little of it. "And here I was trying to make a cool and graceful exit." She gave Rachel a sideways glance. "It was kind of really fucking funny though, wasn't it?"

"It was **really** fucking funny." Rachel reached out and lightly touched her forehead. "Do you need ice? Or a raw steak or something?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile. She winced a little as Rachel touched her head. "I think I'm okay. Unless it looks like someone clocked me. But I can probably get away with telling people I played face snare or something."

"I'm pretty sure your hard head would break through the drum." Rachel grinned, the sheet falling off her shoulder, exposing a little more skin. Her hair was still mussed from sleep.

The blonde let her gaze linger on the brunette, wrapped in the sheet, hair askew. "You're pretty goddamn cute in the morning." Before giving herself too much time to think about it she pressed a quick kiss to the singer's lips. "I really do have to go. But maybe I'll call you before tomorrow?"

"Go, tell Puck hi. If you want, you can say you were much better in bed than he was." Rachel grinned at her. She didn't comment on the call, because she really didn't want to get her hopes up that Quinn really was going to call her. She had a feeling that was a line the drummer used a lot.

"I may hold on to that until I really want to get him back for something. Bye." Quinn flashed her one more smile, then turned, this time fully aware of where the wall began, and headed for the front door.

Once she was outside, the drummer cursed the fact that she didn't have her sunglasses. It was bright out, and she still had a headache. Though, the image of Rachel Berry still sex-mussed on the morning after certainly took the edge off.

"She's going to fuck you over, Rach," came Brittany's calm voice from the sofa in the living room. "She hit it and left it."

"Shut up, Brittany. You don't know." Rachel responded quietly, moving back into her room and shutting the door behind her so she could go back to sleep for another hour or so.

The thing was, Quinn totally planned to call Rachel before their next rehearsal. Except, by the time she met up with Puck (who was full of questions and frustrated that Quinn wasn't actually giving him answers this time), showered, headed off to the shop to teach her lessons, and came home to her roommate bitching about who's turn it was to clean the bathroom, the blonde fell into bed and slept for a few hours. When she woke up, it was after midnight and that wasn't really a good time to call someone you'd slept with, had to see the next day, and probably maybe had some kind of budding feelings for... was it?

The next day wasn't as busy, but Quinn had had time to worry that maybe Rachel didn't want her to call or that it was just a drunken night or that the singer was really into her blonde roommate more than her blonde bandmate. Plus, she seemed to remember Brittany saying something about not hurting Rachel, again. Which... what was that even about? So, maybe not calling was a better idea. She just hoped it wasn't too awkward when they met up to rehearse.

Quinn was the first to show up, this time, a whole fifteen minutes early. She sat behind the drum kit, Starbucks latte in her hands. After a lengthy sip, she set the cup down, picked up her sticks, and began to play.

Rachel arrived next, and there was something, different about her. Maybe it was the thick ice wall that seemed to be surrounding her. Her hair was straight today and she wore jeans with holes in the knees along with her ripped tank top. She didn't even look at Quinn when she walked in.

It's not like Rachel had waited for her call. She certainly hadn't carried her phone with her everywhere (including the bathroom) for the last day and a half. And she really did not steal Brittany's cell at one point to call herself just to make sure her phone was still taking incoming calls. No, she hadn't waited on Quinn. Not at all.

Quinn didn't even notice when Rachel first came in, but once she saw her, the drumming stopped and she grabbed the crash cymbal to stop it from ringing. "Hey."

"Hello." Rachel said, not rudely but with a slight chill to it.

_Shit_. She should have definitely called. Quinn mentally kicked herself, and was about to apologize, when Puck walked in, guitar case in hand.

"Hey, look who was on time," Puck mused when he saw the drummer. He winked at Rachel. "You must be rubbing off on her, already."

"I highly doubt that," Rachel replied, giving Puck a small smile.

Alyssa wasn't there, yet. Maybe Quinn had time to talk to Rachel before they started. Or should she wait until after. But then things might be tense. And when the fuck did Quinn start thinking so much about things?

Just then, Alyssa strolled in talking on her cell. "No, no mom. No I don't have a freaking boyfriend. And I'm not gay! Listen, I have to go. I'm going to church. BYE." With a glare she hung up her phone and turned her eyes to Puck. "Don't even."

Rachel tucked her hair back. "Are you guys ready?"

Puck finished tuning his guitar, then nodded at Rachel. "Yeah, whenever the rest of you are."

"Just tell me when," Quinn said, her eyes on the singer.

Alyssa got her bass on and nodded. "Let's go."

Rachel started in on the song, her eyes closed as she sang.

They made it through the first couple of songs without incident. Everything sounded great, but there was tension in the room. Eventually, it got to Quinn and she missed a beat, which threw everyone else off.

"Shit, sorry," she said.

"Please stay on beat, Quinn. I know being on time isn't something you're known for, but you've said yourself how important this band is. So please, do something on time." Rachel snapped at Quinn.

Alyssa's jaw dropped and she looked at Puck.

Puck looked back at the bassist and shrugged.

"I think this is the first time I've dropped beat since you've joined us, Berry," Quinn shot back. "So, maybe you can cut me a break, okay?"

"Sure." Rachel huffed. "Whatever. Let's start from the top."

"Wait," Alyssa said. "Why don't we all take five and take a breather. I think we all need it."

"Good idea," Puck agreed. He set his guitar down and moved toward Quinn. "Everything okay?"

"Fanfuckingtastic," Quinn replied.

He leaned in closer. "You two seem... tense. I thought you had a good time the other night."

"We did. I just... I might have screwed it up, I don't know. I don't want to talk about it, right now." The blonde grabbed her coffee, stood up, and edged past the drums.

Rachel moved to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, taking a long sip. Her hair was sticking to her face and neck in placed and her cheeks were pink from singing.

Alyssa went out in the alley for some less toxic air.

Quinn headed for the door, but her foot got caught on Alyssa's bass cable. She caught herself and the bass before either of them hit the ground, but the momentum sent her coffee cup out of her hands and directly toward Rachel.

"Watch..." the blonde cringed as she was too late with the warning, "...out."

Rachel managed to turn around at the "watch", which made sure she got the (luckily by now, only lukewarm) coffee all over the front of her clothes, soaking her chest. The singer's jaw dropped and she just stood there, looking down at herself.

"Fuck." Quinn looked around for something to mop up the coffee. There was a stack of napkins on top of the mini-fridge. She grabbed them, and began pressing them against teh soaked shirt. "I'm sorry. _Shit_." This was not going to help things.

"Quinn." Rachel said. When the drummer kept pressing napkins against her she grabbed the blonde's tiny wrists. " _Quinn_."

"I don't know what my fucking problem is," Quinn mumbled. When Rachel grabbed her, her head snapped up to look at the brunette. " _What_?"

"If you didn't like me, you could have just told me. You didn't have to throw things at me." Rachel gave her a side smile. "I feel like it's tenth grade all over again."

"I..." _Oh._ Quinn took a breath. "... think I should get you a clean shirt." She lightly tugged the brunette's arm, suggesting Rachel follow her, then she moved toward the front of the store. Behind the counter, there were a couple different style shirts with the name of the shop on them. Quinn selected a small tank top, then dug a twenty out of her pocket and left it in the register.

"You don't have to pay for it all..." Rachel started, then seemed to decide she wouldn't argue with it and followed her to the bathroom. "At least it wasn't hot."

"Or ice cold." Quinn handed Rachel the shirt, then grabbed a handful of paper towels. Instead of trying to clean the girl up, again, she just handed them to the singer. "I'll let you handle that." She thought about leaving her alone to change, then suddenly said, "It was never because I _didn't_ like you. I mean, I acted like I hated you for a while. But I didn't, really. And I definitely don't, now. Hate you."

Rachel opened the door to the bathroom and moved inside it, leaving the door open so she could keep talking to Quinn. She peeled her shirt off and got the paper towels wet, cleaning the coffee off her abs. "I'm glad you don't hate me." Rachel glanced at her. "Not to... you know. Sound like a girl, but... was it just a line?" Now, the brunette was fully facing her in nothing but her jeans and a bra, cleaning off her chest.

Quinn's gaze was fixed on Rachel's hands, then her stomach, then the tattoo, which was visible thanks to the singer's low rise jeans. "Was what just a line?" She honestly wasn't sure what was being asked, partly because she couldn't pull her attention away from the brunette's body. It wasn't just because she was hot, it was because she was remembering a lot about the other night.

"The calling me line. I mean, I've heard it before. And I didn't really expect you to call..." Rachel was trying to get the coffee off her bra, and was looking down at her chest with a frown.

"It wasn't a line," Quinn said, her eyes still focused well below Rachel's neck. After a moment, she shook off the gaze and brought her attention up to the brunette's face. "I wanted to call you... and at first I just didn't get a chance and then I worried you maybe... didn't want me to... I should have, though. It was stupid of me not to, because I... want to see you, again. Like, outside of the band."

Rachel tossed the paper towels in the trash and grabbed the coffee soaked shirt, running it under the tap so it wouldn't stain. "You do?"

"Yeah." Quinn remembered what she'd said that night, about wanting to do _that_ again. "And for more than... just the... sex." But maybe Rachel didn't want that. Maybe she wasn't looking to actually date someone. "If you want to."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Rachel asked, wringing out the shirt, then hanging it on the side of the sink before she (finally) pulled the tank top on. She turned her brown eyes on Quinn.

"I guess I am." Quinn sighed a little in relief when Rachel actually put the shirt on. "If you don't want to, that's okay, too. I... respect that."

"Well, I'm glad that you still respect me even if I turn you down." Rachel smirked a little. "What kind of date?"

"I honestly haven't thought that far in advance, yet. I was waiting to see if you were going to punch me or something." Quinn shrugged, small smirk on her face.

"I'm a pacifist, I wouldn't have punched you." Rachel explained moving to the door way and a lot closer to Quinn. "You think of a date, and I'll evaluate if I wanna go on it."

_She's going to make me work for this, isn't she?_ "Okay. I'll... think of something and I'll let you know." Quinn followed up with, "I'll call you before three o'clock tomorrow. That's a fucking Fabray guarantee."

"Yeah, we'll see." Rachel smirked and pushed past her, making sure plenty of her body made contact with Quinn's. "We should finish rehearsal."

Quinn let Rachel past her, and said, "Yeah, I'll be right there in a sec." Once the singer was moving back down the hall, the drummer leaned against the doorway taking a moment to steady herself. Something about Rachel Berry got her worked up, made her clumsy, and distracted her concentration. Which really, wasn't all bad. Just inconvenient.

Rachel moved back into the practice room and dug in her jeans pocket, finding a elastic band to put her hair up with. Once it was off her neck she noticed she was still alone. She sat down on one of the amps and softly started singing to herself.

Puck re-entered the room, closing out a conversation he was having on his cell phone. "Yeah, dude, I'll let you know. Cool. Later." He ended the call and looked over at Rachel sitting by herself. "You okay? You didn't stab Quinn to death and leave her in the alley, did you?"

"Wait, that would be bad, right?" Rachel looked up at Puck. "She's taking a minute. She saw me without my shirt on, it takes a while to recover from that."

"I'll bet you look better than ever, too." Puck stepped back to give her a deliberate once over, then raised an eyebrow in approval. "Anyway, what's up with you two? She's never been this tight lipped before about anyone she... well, _hooked up with_ probably isn't the right term, in this case."

Rachel's eyebrow went up, crossing her arms over her chest. "Maybe she just doesn't want to hurt your poor fragile male ego by telling you how much she rocked my world."

"She definitely did not tell me that," Puck replied, amused. "All she said was that she had a good time. And I knew she stayed overnight, because when we met for breakfast, she was still wearing the same clothes from the night before." Normally, he could count on Quinn for some good details. Maybe not locker room quality, but... something. When it came to Rachel, she hadn't said much at all.

"You are oddly invested in Quinn's sex life." Rachel countered.

"Isn't he though?" Alyssa commented as she came back in. "I swear he wants to bang her... again. But too bad she went all super lesbo."

"I don't want to _bang_ her. We're friends. It's what we talk about. Sometimes." Puck shook his head and gave up.

"Who's a super lesbo?" Quinn asked, maneuvering through the room to the drums.

"Who isn't these days?" Alyssa smirked and moved to her bass. "Come on, I have a handle of Jack in my apartment calling my name."

Rachel looked a little startled at that, then moved to the mic.

"Wouldn't want to keep you away," Quinn replied.

She counted off the next song and they managed to finish their set without any major upsets. As the other band members packed up their gear, the blonde sidled up to the singer. "So, about this date thing, do I have to just come up with something out of the blue? Or can I ask you a couple things, first?"

"You can ask me." Rachel replied, amused as she put her bag on her shoulder.

"Okay. Do you have a fear of crowds?" Then Quinn clarified, "Like, being in them, not performing in front of them. Because, I kind of already figured about the second one."

"No, I don't have a problem with crowds. I live in New York." Rachel was smirking a little.

"Noted," Quinn smirked back. "And, um, do you happen to have a fake ID?"

Rachel paused at that. "Uh... no. I don't need one. I have Brittany." the brunette answered honestly.

"Fair enough." Quinn grabbed her own bag. "Before three tomorrow," she reminded the other girl, before backing out of the room, successfully managing to be clear of any walls or door frames.

Puck shook his head and laughed to himself. "Fuck me."

Rachel just watched her and shook her head. "What the hell am I getting myself into?"

Alyssa grinned. "Quinn Fabray, what half the girls in New York would kill to get into."

With a laugh, Rachel left practice to go home and totally not wait on Quinn's phone call. Not at all.


	6. Chapter 6

   
Normally, Quinn slept until at least nine, if not ten. Even during school she picked later classes, since she was usually out late with gigs or band practice. Except, this morning, she'd woken up at seven-thirty and couldn't get back to sleep. She'd already figured out the date details about ten minutes after she and Rachel had talked about it. But she didn't want to just spring it right then. Now, she was stuck worrying if it was too early. She didn't want the singer to be cranky and annoyed when Quinn actually asked her out.

Finally, around nine-thirty, she dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello?" Rachel asked, a little breathless.

"Uh, hi." Quinn noticed the way Rachel sounded like she was out of breath. "It's Quinn... are you, busy? I can totally call back." _Fuck, they're totally a thing and that's why she didn't say yes yesterday._ "I should probably... call back, later."

"What? Why?" Rachel sounded confused. "You're calling. What's up?"

"I was calling to ask you about... what we talk about, but..." Quinn wasn't sure what was going on. "You just sound a little, uh, preoccupied?"

"What? Oh. OH God! No! I'm not!" Rachel started to laugh. "I was working out. Like, literally. We have this dance dvd thing we do... anyway. You probably don't care about that. I wasn't like... _busy_."

Quinn actually sighed in relief. "Oh! Okay. Good. I mean, not that it's any of my business if you were... like... and not that I assumed you were... it's... shit... can we start over?"

That made Rachel smile a little. "Hello?"

"Hi," the blonde smiled, then started in with her semi-rehearsed side of the conversation. "It's Quinn. Calling you. Well before three. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"You did not. And I see, a whole like six hours early." Rachel sat down on the couch, her tv muted. "What can I do for you?"

_Oh, you mean other than get me off twice in a row in record time?_ Quinn shook the thought away and worked to actually answer the question. "Okay, so this very friend of mine from school is also a pretty badass DJ and she's spinning at this very cool club tonight. I was wondering if you'd care to join me. I'm on the list, so carding won't be an issue."

"Quinn, are you trying to seduce to me with VIP access?" Rachel asked, amused.

"I'm _trying_ to get you to go out with me. And if the VIP access helps, then it helps," Quinn replied.

"What do I need to wear?" Rachel asked with a grin.

"I think the dress code for ladies is just to look fucking hot. So... you know, what you normally wear," Quinn said, casually. "Meet you at your place around nine? This is assuming you say 'yes', of course."

"Oh, did I not do that?" Rachel teased. "Maybe I need to think about it and call **you** back..."

"If it makes you feel better. I can just sit here and stare at the phone until you make up your mind," Quinn said.

"That would be silly and mean." Rachel couldn't stop grinning. "Yes."

"Awesome. So, nine's okay?" Quinn asked. "Your place? I'll be the hot blonde waiting on the sexy brunette down in front of your building."

"Nine is perfect. And what if there's more than one hot blonde out in front of my building?" Rachel mused.

"You'll have to check for tattoos, I guess," Quinn suggested. "By the way, you never told me if you spotted my second one." Subconsciously, maybe this was her way of finding out if Rachel remembered everything about their night together. Or trying to prove that she definitely remembered.

"The All Star on your back?" Rachel dropped. "No, didn't notice at all." She smiled. "I would have mentioned it at the time, but I'm pretty sure I was busy." Oh, she remembered it all.

"Technically, it says Hard Core Rock Star. It just looks like the All Star logo. But, come to think of it, you were kind of really busy..." Quinn smiled to herself. "Okay. Nine. That's less than, like, twelve hours from now. I better go figure out what to wear."

"Oh god, I might have to go shopping. Which is like cocaine to Brittany. So, hopefully I'll be back before nine." Rachel sat up. "I'll see you tonight."

"I really hope you make it back. See you then." Quinn hung up and couldn't prevent the grin that plastered itself across her face. But, seriously, what was she going to wear?

Rachel hung up and ran to change clothes so she and Brittany could go shopping. It was going to be a long day, but the brunette was excited.

Quinn was waiting at nine on the dot. After debating about clothing for the better part of the day, she'd finally decided on a black Johnny Cash t-shirt that had been modified into a fitted tank top, her (now intentionally distressed) red and black plaid uniform skirt, black thigh high stockings, and black boots that hit just below her knees. Her hair was straightened, the red chunks braided, again. There was a bulky black leather rocker watch on her left wrist and several thin bracelets on her right.

The only reason Rachel was not outside at 8:49 was because Brittany blocked the door with her surprisingly strong body and told Rachel she was not allowed to be early and she had to make Quinn wait at least five minutes. The brunette was outside at 9:02. She stepped onto the sidewalk, her hair perfectly straight, bangs falling into her eyes. What she was wearing was tagged as a dress, but hitting right below her ass looked more like a long shirt. It cut low showing not just Rachel's cleavage but her lack of bra. The dress was black and managed to hug every curve. Her heels were low, but still showed off her long legs. She flashed Quinn a smile.

"Whoa," was Quinn's initial reply, followed by, "Fuck, you're hot." She allowed herself a moment to just take in the sight of her date, then laughed a little. "Sorry, just... you, uh, never disappoint, do you?"

That made Rachel grin. "You should have seen the S and M outfit Brittany wanted me to wear. There was a matching whip."

"Maybe it's better to save that for the second date?" Quinn's fingers tugged lightly on her own skirt. She looked down at her own outfit. "Shit, maybe I should change."

"Why? You look..." Rachel took in her outfit. "Fuck, I'm a little sad I missed your Britney Spears-ish days."

"If you still like me by the time the night's over, I have pictures you can look at. Maybe even some videos." Quinn moved for the curb so she could hail a cab. "I didn't embrace the look quite the same way you did, though. Although, I'd bet if you threw on a plaid skirt now, with your current vibe... it would kind of be similar." A taxi pulled up and Quinn opened the back door, motioning for Rachel to get in.

Managing to get into the cab without flashing half of New York was a skill that Rachel acquired from years of super short skirts. She was pretty sure she could play soccer in one and not show anyone her panties. "I'll keep that in mind," Rachel replied.

Quinn slid in next to her and gave the driver the address of the club, then settled back in the seat. She was about to ask Rachel something, then decided it might be better to wait until they had a couple drinks. Instead she said, "I'm glad you said yes, by the way."

"Me too. Even if tonight sucks, I got a hot new dress." Rachel smirked, but she reached out and put her hand on Quinn's leg.

"Even **if** tonight sucks, I'll have spent it with a total hottie." Quinn's hand settled on top of Rachel's. "Of course, if I totally blow it tonight, I'm screwed next time I show up to rehearsal."

"I'll just dramatically quit the band," Rachel smirked. Her thumb stroked Quinn's leg.

"Dramatically? That's so unlike you." Quinn's fingers traced over the brunette's.

"I know, right? Though, in my defense. I never quit glee again." Rachel's hand moved up a little more.

"At least not while I was around. I'll take your word on the last two years, though." Quinn glanced over at her. "You stayed in glee all through high school, right?" It seemed like a stupid question, but the blonde realized she didn't know, for sure.

"Yeah, I was in it all three years. We almost didn't have it junior year. You were gone which meant we weren't eligible. But then we found Janice. Who, did not have your start quality, but she was a decent singer."

"I always kind of wondered... like, what happened without me there. It wasn't my choice to go, you know." Quinn looked out the window. "This is it." She handed some cash up to the driver, opened up the door, and climbed out of the cab, her hand wrapped around Rachel's.

Rachel slid out and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure the all girl boarding school was not your pick." She smiled. "We managed. We always did, normally at the last minute."

"Well, Westlake Academy did prove to have its advantages," Quinn replied.

Even though it was still early, there was already a line forming outside the club. Quinn, still with Rachel in tow, moved to the head of the line until she got to the bouncer. He was a huge guy and the clipboard looked tiny in his hands. "Name?"

"Quinn Fabray."

The bouncer glanced up and smiled at her. "I remember you from last time." He glanced over at Rachel. "Damn, girl. This your date? She's fine as hell."

Quinn beamed. "I know, right?"

He laughed and unhooked the rope so they could enter. "Have fun, ladies."

"You're popular," Rachel commented. "I guess some things never change."

"I might be popular, but people can't keep their eyes off you." Quinn nodded at the bouncer and the security guard next to him. Both of them had their eyes fixed on Rachel's ass.

"Like I said, some things never change." Rachel smiled, but flushed a little. "If I'd had better fashion sense in high school, maybe I would have gotten a date."

"Yeah, but at least you were focused on your music and stuff... so you could get the hell out of Lima." Now that they were in the club, it was harder to hear, so Quinn had to get closer to Rachel. "What do you want to drink?" she asked, mouth practically on the brunette's ear.

_You._ Was what Rachel thought, but she was pretty sure that was bad form or something. So, she smiled. "Vodka cranberry!" she nearly yelled back.

Quinn nodded the moved for the bar to order their drinks.

The bartender was quick with the order and gave the blonde a wink as she set the beverages in front of her. "She's hot!" the bartender said.

The drummer just grinned and nodded, then handed the vodka cranberry to Rachel and took a sip of her own whiskey sour.

Rachel grinned and leaned in, talking directly into Quinn's ear. "Thanks! And, you know, this girl over there keeps giving me eye. She's kinda hot... maybe I should go home with her, instead." While she was talking, her hand that didn't have the drink in it rested on Quinn's back, her thumb stroking her through the material.

Quinn took a deep drink, then flipped her hair over her shoulder so she could lean in and reply. " _Instead_? You know, that suggests you're originally planning to go home with me." She was already close, but now she got even closer. "Which is what I **want** to happen, just so you know."

"Well, if you play your cards right..." Rachel smiled against her ear. Her hand slid down and rested casually (if such an action can ever be casual) on Quinn's ass. "So, do you dance or are you too cool to dance?" Her breath was hot on Quinn's ear, her wet lips moving against the skin.

The blonde pulled back to turn her head so she could respond. Before she moved all the way in, she gave Rachel a smirk. "Did you just ask me if I dance?" Her free hand slipped down to grab the one that was currently resting on her ass. She brought her glass to her lips and tipped it until it was empty, then set it on the bar. "You think you're ready for this, Berry?" she asked, lightly nipping at the brunette's ear.

"Oh, do you think you're really that hot?" Rachel asked, amused. She also drained her drink, leaning over Quinn to place the cup on the counter. Her hair cascaded over her shoulder, showing off her shoulder tattoo.

"I think I can hold my own." Quinn led the singer out onto the dance floor. It wasn't super crowded, yet, but there were already plenty of people dancing. She pulled the brunette close enough to say, "Besides, I figure if you're willing to be seen with me, I must look pretty good."

"Why wouldn't I be willing to be seen with you? You're pretty hot." Rachel's arms wrapped around the blonde, holding her close.

Quinn's own arms slid around her date as she moved with the music. It was too hard to have a conversation, which was silly to do on the dance floor, anyway, so she just moved to the beat, keeping Rachel close to her.

Rachel turned so her back was to Quinn, moving with her. Years of dance lessons left her limber and a very good dancer.

After a couple songs, Quinn's arms tightened around Rachel's waist as she put her mouth to her ear. "I could use another drink and maybe a breather for a minute." It wasn't the dancing she really needed the break from, it was the fact that she was already so incredibly turned on by the brunette.

Rachel nodded and took her hand, moving off the dance floor with the blonde. She headed back to the bar and elbowed her way through, it was much more crowded then before. The singer leaned against the counter, going up on her toes and bending forward. The bartender moved right for her and at least four guys twisted their bodies trying to see up her skirt.

After catching herself staring at the way the skirt inched upward, Quinn casually moved behind Rachel blocking the view. One of the guys began to give her a dirty look, then changed his mind when he saw the blonde's hand's settle on the singer's waist. He gave her a suggestive raise of the eyebrow, which she responded to with a roll of the eyes.

Rachel ordered them two shots then another round of drinks. When Quinn's hand settled on her waist, Rachel was sure her skin was burning where Quinn was touching her. This was totally killing her, going through these motions of a date (not that she wasn't having fun, she was) when really she was ready to be literally inside of the other girl. She turned around and handed Quinn her shot, then lifted hers in a toast.

"What are we drinking to?" Quinn shouted over the music. _A repeat of really hot sex from a couple nights ago?_ She wondered how much of this was necessary and if it would be bad form to duck out early so they could jump right to the sex. Which, from the way Rachel keep looking at her (and touching her and rubbing against her), was a mutual desire.

"Reunions," Rachel yelled back, clinking her shot glass against Quinn's. She winked at her, then took the shot. Then she grabbed her drink and pressed her mouth against Quinn's ear. "Wanna move to the patio? Get some air?"

The blonde downed her own shot, then nodded. One hand wrapped around her glass, the other around Rachel's fingers, she let the brunette lead them to the outside patio. The music was still fairly loud, but it was much easier to talk. "I hope you're having fun. It's nice just to go out, you know, sometimes. And not give a fuck or whatever."

Rachel still leaned in some to talk to her. "Yeah, I'll be honest, I don't get out a ton. I'm normally too busy and really, clubs are rarely as fun as they look." She smiled at Quinn. "But I'm having fun tonight."

"Good," Quinn smiled back. "I think it helps when you already have a fucking hot date, too." She fiddled with the stir straw, then took a drink. The beginning effects of her buzz were starting to settle in. "I've already had two guys ask if they could come home with us."

"Did you tell them yes?" Rachel asked, looking totally serious. "I think three ways are the way to go now."

Quinn wasn't buying it. So she called her bluff. "Oh yeah, one of them's totally hot. And I don't even do guys."

"Awesome. It's been a while for me, but I'm sure it's like riding a bike." Rachel replied, amused.

That made Quinn laugh. "Probably. It's been even longer for me, I'm sure." She took a deep drink, then kept her hazel eyes locked on Rachel's brown ones. "Though, one on one... you and me... we already know that's... pretty fucking hot."

"That, is very true. Which leads me to wonder, did you think you needed to get me tipsy before I would go another round?" Rachel took a long sip. "I mean, I would have been up for it the other day in the bathroom." Her free hand rested on Quinn's hip.

"No, I just thought it would be fun." Quinn's finger trailed along the neckline of Rachel's dress. "You know, to get dressed up, have an actual date. I already knew the sex would be good. Maybe I wanted to see what you were like outside the bedroom."

"Well? What is your conclusion?" Rachel asked, tilting her head. "How am I outside the bedroom?"

"Fun. Sexy. Good conversationalist." Quinn smirked a little at the last one because most of the talking they'd done had been at very close proximity to each other.

"You know Quinn, if you were actually interested in talking with me, you would have taken me to dinner, not a club." Rachel pointed out.

"Or breakfast," Quinn quipped from behind her glass.

That made Rachel laugh. "Are you offering to skip your traditional boy talk with Puck to take me to breakfast?"

"For you? Yeah. I am," the blonde admitted. "Do you... want to get out of here?"

"Yes, but not to one of our places." Rachel smiled. "I'm not that easy, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn's eyes roamed down Rachel's body, then back up. "I'm willing to work for it." She edged closer to the other girl. "Where'd you want to go?"

"Surprise me," Rachel said with a smile. "It will be well worth it."

The drummer leaned in, mouth close to the singer's ear, even though it wasn't necessary out on the patio. "You sure you want to leave your fate in my hands, like that?"

A shiver ran down Rachel's spine. She turned her head to talk into Quinn's ear. "I'll take my chances."

"Typical Berry, never backing down." Quinn lingered in Rachel's personal space, like she was about to kiss her, then took her hand and began to move through the club. She finished the drink in her hand and set the glass on an empty table.

Rachel grinned at that, finishing her drink and setting it down. She followed Quinn out, enjoying the view of her ass.

As they headed out the front door, the bouncer called after them. "Leaving already?"

Quinn glanced back at him and said, "Change of plans."

He laughed. "Understood. You ladies have a good night."

"Thanks." The blonde gave him a wave, her other hand had her fingers interlaced with Rachel's.


	7. Chapter 7

****  
"So," Quinn said to the brunette, "in all the excitement to get ready on time, I didn't really eat." At the curb, she flagged down a cab, once again opening the door and letting the singer in.

Rachel laughed as she got in. "So, dinner it is?" As soon as Quinn was in, she reached for her hand again.

"Maybe." Quinn requested that the driver head toward the part of town near the music shop. "I might be looking to get into some good conversation."

"I think this might be one of the first time you ever told me you like hearing me talk." The diva laughed.

"Just don't launch into any lectures about musical theatre and I think we'll be okay," the drummer replied. "Do you, like, plan to still do that, by the way? Like, Broadway?"

That made Rachel pause and looked away. "I, uhh... hope so." It was embarrassing to talk about with a girl in her own band. _Rachel's big Broadway dreams._

"Good. Because I went to see some show last month and all I could think about the lead was, Rachel Berry would wipe the floor with this girl." It just came out, casually, the fact that Quinn would have even been thinking about Rachel so recently before they'd run into each other again.

"You were thinking about me a month ago?" Rachel asked, a little bewildered. "We hadn't seen each other in years."

"Yeah, but... I mean, this girl was, like... not bad... just... not..." _You._ "... great." Quinn shrugged. "You're the only person I know who would ever even really have a shot at Broadway, so why wouldn't I think of you?"

"That's... really sweet Quinn." Rachel sounded a little shocked at that. "I mean... thanks." She actually flushed, giving Quinn a soft, shy smile, one she hasn't shown the blonde before.

Quinn noticed the smile and returned it. "I always thought you had it, you know. Like, **IT**. I just had a crappy way of telling you that back then. But... I obviously think you're great because you're in the band."

That made Rachel laugh a little. "Thanks. I- have always tried. Maybe harder than I should." She scooted closer to Quinn.

"But that's what makes you so... Berry." Quinn lightly squeezed Rachel's hand. She was definitely feeling the effects of the drinks they'd had, but she was far from wasted.

Rachel had a nice buzz, maybe a little past buzzed, but she wasn't even really drunk. She figured by the time they ate and got to someone's apartment, she would be totally sober.

The cab approached their destination. Again, Quinn paid the driver and led Rachel out of the car. "What are your thoughts on pizza?"

"I'm a college student, what do you think they are?" Rachel asked, amused.

"Good answer." Quinn grinned and walked with Rachel around the corner to a pizza place. Once inside, she glanced over at her date before placing the order. "You trust me?"

"As long as there are no anchovies involved, yes I do." Rachel said with a nod.

"Glad we're on the same page about the tiny fish." Quinn proceeded to place an order with the cashier. Once she'd paid, she faced Rachel and leaned against the counter. "We're close to the shop, and there's drinks and stuff there." Despite the appearance of being rockstars, they were still college students with limited budgets, particularly Quinn who spent a lot of her money on gear for the band.

It seemed like almost a habit already as Rachel's hands went to Quinn's waist. "Do you have a key?" Rachel tilted her head. That was a dumb question, of course she had a key. "Nevermind, ignore that." A finger came up and rested against the blonde's soft pink lips.

Quinn smiled against the digit and raised an eyebrow at Rachel. Her lips parted and gently grazed across her finger until she lightly pulled the fingertip between her teeth.

Rachel's eyes fluttered and she let out a soft sound, then flushed as she remembered they were in a pizza place and not alone. The guy behind the counter was just grinning at them. The brunette rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Anyway," Quinn said, nonchalantly reaching up to wrap her hand around the brunette's wrist. "I have a hammer and a crowbar. That's the same as a key in Manhattan, right?"

"Uhhh..." Rachel's eyes got wide. "Are you being serious?"

"Depends on if the danger factor gets you hot and bothered or not," Quinn deadpanned.

"Not really," Rachel replied honestly. "I'm not really into danger... I mean. I shoplifted once when I was seventeen but that's about it. And I felt so guilty, I paid for it like, thirty minutes later."

"Rachel Berry, juvenile delinquent." Quinn leaned away as if to size her up, then moved back in until she was inches from Rachel's face. "I have a key," she assured her.

"Good." Rachel replied, giving her a smile.

The cashier slid a pizza box onto the counter. "Order's up."

"Thanks," Quinn said, grabbing a stack of napkins and picking up the pizza.

Rachel held the door for her, then moved with her down the sidewalk. "Why the drums?"

"It's funny, actually." Quinn headed toward the corner. "Finn taught me, like, when we were first dating. I kind of really loved it, but didn't pursue it until later, when my roommate at Westlake wanted to start a band."

"Finn taught you?" Rachel asked, looking a little shocked. She didn't know why she was, they dated for a while.

"Yeah, the basics, anyway." The blonde smiled fondly at the memory. "On one of our early dates, he sat me down and showed me how. I think he was just happy to have something that was his, you know, to share with someone." She frowned. "He was such a sweet guy and I was so shitty to him."

"He recovered." Rachel smiled. "Not with me, we tried for about a week. But no." Finn had ended up just being a good friend in high school. She kept in touch still.

As they neared the front of the music store, Quinn handed the pizza off to Rachel so she could reach into the small, thin strapped purse she wore. She produced a key and unlocked the shop door, then quickly ran to the end of the hall to punch in the alarm code. With a grin she looked down the hallway at Rachel. "All clear." She nodded toward the studio where they'd been meeting for practice. "C'mon."

Rachel moved inside, making sure the door was secure behind her. This was New York City after all. When she got into the practice room she set the pizza down on one of the amps and looked at Quinn. "This is almost romantic."

"Almost." Quinn moved to the corner next to the drum kit and grabbed one of the blankets the students used to set their drums up on to keep the kit from sliding as they played. She spread the blanket out across the floor. "Better. But there's still..."

That made Rachel grin. "I like picnics." She set the pizza box down and then carefully sat in her mini skirt. "Ya know, I tried to seduce Finn from you once with a picnic."

"Uh huh..." The blonde was a little distracted, not really hearing what Rachel was telling her. Her eyes scanned the room, then she had an idea. She switched on all the tiny lamps on the music stands, then dimmed the overhead lights. It made for a nice bit of ambiance. "Now, that's romantic," she said.

Rachel smiled at that, flipping the pizza box open. She looked around for a moment, no plates. That's okay, she didn't have to have plates. Just because pizza was messy and she was wearing a nice dress? What if she got sauce all over herself? That would be embarrassing. And there was no way she could eat this slices in any lady-like manner. They were huge. Why were they so huge? One slice was like, the size of her upper body!

Quinn still hadn't made her way back to the blanket. Instead, she was on her knees in front of the mini fridge, reaching past the bottled waters to the remainder of a six pack she and Puck had left there one night. She grabbed the two cans of beer, shut the fridge, then finally sat down next to Rachel. "Don't think I'm trying to get you drunk. But this pizza is at it's best when enjoyed with one of these." She set the beers next to them, then glanced at the brunette who was still staring at the pizza. "Why do I feel like you're scared of it?"

"What?" Rachel was jerked out of her extensive inner monologue. "Oh, no." She flushed hard. "I was trying to assess if there was a good way to do this with out making a mess all over myself."

"Probably not. That's why the beer helps. You care less." Quinn grinned at her. "Oh! I know!" She walked on her knees over to a neaby amp, and turned it on then grabbed the iPod that was connected to it. The drummer scrolled the playlist and just picked what looked like a good stretch of songs. "Music. It'll detract attention away from you making a mess of yourself. Between that and the low light, I think you're safe."

That made Rachel laugh. "Thanks." When Quinn got back over to her, Rachel reached out and cupped the back of her head, pulling her in for a heated kiss. Her tongue slipped into Quinn's mouth and she teased her, fingers curling in blonde hair. She kept it up until her expansive lungs were running low on air, then broke the kiss with a smile. "That makes me care a lot less." Rachel released her and pulled back to inspect the pizza.

The kiss left Quinn in a brief daze, which was broken by the fact that she was starving and the pizza smelled really, really good. She handed half the stack of napkins to Rachel, then dug a slice out of the box. "So, when you're not singing or going to school or singing at school, what else do you do?"

Rachel was chewing on a bit full of pizza and that gave her a moment to think before speaking. "Wait, there are other things?" She grinned. "No uh, I don't know. Go out with friends? Read a lot. I'm kinda boring. But I've always been kind of boring. I'm super active in my university's GSA." Rachel grinned. "I'm president."

"Of course you are," Quinn said. "You... don't seem boring. You never really did. Obsessive and domineering, yeah, sure. But not boring." She worked on her own slice of pizza for a moment, then asked, "So, back at McKinley... did you know? That you were into girls, I mean."

"Of course," Rachel responded, looking a her. "I've known since I was six. I kissed Charlotte Jensen on the playground after trying to teach her the tango from Rent." She smiled. "Gay dads, it was never really an issue for me. I just knew I liked them. And boys. Both really, though it varies who I'm into more. In high school I was much more boy crazy. Well, until my senior year."

Clearly, Quinn had to ask. "What, uh, happened senior year?" Then her mind backtracked. "And, Charlotte Jensen? As in Puck's cousin?"

"Oh yeah, I guess she was. Only she was much cleaner and nicer. Well. Maybe nicer." Rachel smiled. "I got a girlfriend my senior year. A super-secret in the closet hard-core girlfriend."

"I heard, when she was eight, she punched Sue Sylvester, who was a soccer ref at the time. Of course, being just an eight year old kid, I think she, like, only punched her in the thigh. The rumor was, Coach Sylvester sent her a Christmas card with twenty bucks in it every year after that." Quinn shook her head at the memory of her old coach. "So, who was this mystery girlfriend? And, I swear, you can ask me anything you want."

"You just want to know if you knew her, don't you? What's your guess?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"I _am_ really curious," admitted Quinn. "Let's see... you live with Brittany now, but it didn't sound like you two had that kind of a history... it wasn't Santana, was it?"

"Oh lord no. Even now Santana would rather me get hit by a car then talk to me." Rachel smirked. "She **hates** that I live with Brittany."

"Okay, definitely not Lopez. You know, I used to hear them going at it at sleepovers when they thought I was asleep... which is probably not relevant or necessary, right now." Quinn went back to guessing. "Was it anyone from glee club?"

"No, actually. She couldn't even sing." Rachel was enjoying this. "But I'm sure you knew her."

"The only other people I hung out with... were... Cheerios..." Quinn cocked her head. "You secretly dated a Cheerio your senior year?"

"Well, she certainly wasn't going to come out and risk getting demoted from head cheerleader." Rachel mused.

Quinn actually froze. "Who... was head cheerleader that year?" She tried really hard to think if Puck had ever mentioned it, or if she'd heard anything when she came home for holidays. "It was me, then Santana took over... I think they went through a couple junior year... senior year... was Hannah Sinclair, I think. Which, it couldn't be her." Her eyes trained on Rachel's face. "Holy fuck, you dated Hannah Sinclair?"

Rachel shrugged. "She **really** likes girls. And she was actually really good to me. She got the slushies to stop and most of the terrorizing. We just... weren't out in school. But that was okay. I was pretty focused on getting a scholarship from Glee anyway, so I was a little busy at school."

"Okay, that is too weird. And it's impossible. Because, freshman year, at the Winter Cheer Retreat, Hannah Sinclair gave me so much shit when she found out I liked y--" Quinn stopped herself.

"Liked me? Yeah, she mentioned that once, but I didn't believe her." Rachel smiled. "Guess I should have. She was SO jealous of you. Like, so. Which is why we ended up breaking up. She started getting into my email and Facebook to see if you were contacting me. It was so stupid cause we hadn't talked in years."

"I just can't... she gave Brittany and Santana so much trouble. Like, she hated that they were together, like, religiously. Like, literally, in the name of God. And, when I got pregnant, it was like she was glad. Of course, had she known what was going on in my mind during that whole time, she probably would have called an exorcist or something."

"She was a scared, homophobic lesbian." Rachel looked at Quinn. "Her mother actually did call a priest on her. It was after me, her parents LOVED me because they never knew. But when they caught her with the next girl, they flipped out. They called a priest and a preacher, just to cover their bases."

"Yeah, that sucks," Quinn shrugged. "Parents do weird shit to cover up what they consider to be less than perfect. Sometimes it's a priest, other times it's boarding school. They didn't want me to end up pregnant, again. Which was dumb, anyway, because it was stupid that it happened in the first place."

"Did you know teen lesbians are more likely to get pregnant then their straight counterparts?" Rachel asked. "Because they want to prove how straight they are."

"Really? That's... weird." Quinn was almost finished with her huge slice of pizza. "Though, really, I don't think I was trying to prove I was straight. I was trying to prove I could do whatever the hell I wanted. Which, pretty much failed."

Rachel nodded. "I went to a workshop." She wiped her fingers clean of the grease and tried to decide if she wanted number two. "We're still friends."

"She keyed my car, once," Quinn said, slightly bitter. "I shouldn't... like, you two are friends. And obviously she's changed. She just really had it out for me. Though, now that I think about it... I think she thought you liked me. And I already liked you. So, if she liked you... then..." She picked up one of the beers and took a big sip. "I am _really_ glad high school is over."

"Me too. And yeah, there was some... intense jealousy of you." Rachel followed Quinn's lead and took a sip of her beer. "I'm sorry she was about as horrible to you as you were to me."

"Yeah, well, like I said, I'm it's over. Most of it, anyway. Glee was fun." Quinn eyed the rest of the pizza, but decided to wait before eating more. "I'm really glad you didn't hate me then. At least not to my face, anyway. I needed that. Even if I did go on to become some out-of-control private school punk-ass kid."

"I didn't hate you, Quinn. Really, I felt for you. I can't imagine how hard that was." The singer reached out and took Quinn's hand.

"You were the only friend I had for a while. And we weren't even really friends." Quinn slid her hand into Rachel's, then made a face. She looked down at their fingers, then rose to her feet, tugging the brunette up. "We should wash up before we leave pizza prints all over the equipment."

Rachel grinned and stood up. "Oh? Were we planning on playing?" She moved with her to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"You never know when inspiration strikes for a good jam session. Though, just drums and vocals... it might be kind of tribal..." Quinn ran her hands under the warm water, then moved aside to let Rachel in.


	8. Chapter 8

   
Rachel thoroughly washed her hands then dried them. Once she was sure her hands were clean, she reached out and tucked Quinn's hair back.

"So, what was that you said? Back at the club?" Currently, Quinn was leaned up against the wall next to the paper towel dispenser. "If I..." She pointed toward herself, "wanted to go another round," her finger redirected to point at Rachel, catching on the front of her dress right at her cleavage, "you... would have been up for it?"

"Oh, you remember that?" Rachel responded casually. "Yeah, I guess that is what I said."

"You still feel that way?" Quinn tugged on the front of the dress, pulling Rachel into her.

"I don't know..." Rachel's eyes were telling a different story though as they grew dark and hazy.

Tired of waiting, of trying to play out the night, of pretending she hadn't been thinking about the way Rachel looked, sounded, tasted the other night, Quinn slipped one hand behind the brunette's neck and pulled her in for a heated, rough kiss.

A low moan spilled into Quinn's mouth as Rachel's hands went around her waist. She pulled the blonde flush against her, hands sliding down to her ass. She was not really looking to play anymore. She really just wanted to be knuckle deep in the other girl.

Quinn's tongue pushed past open lips, meeting with Rachel's and battling for dominance. A leg slipped between the brunette's thighs, one hand still wrapped around the back of her neck, the other gripping the smaller girl's lower back.

The brunette turned them, then lifted up and set Quinn on the sink, which put her a little higher up than Rachel. Her hands slipped up Quinn's thighs until they hit the bottom of her skirt, then they slipped under.

As the position changed, Quinn took the opportunity to catch her breath, she looked at Rachel, her hazel eyes full of want. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about how you feel inside me."

"Fuck, Quinn." Rachel's hand slid up her inner thigh. "You're so wet, your thighs are wet." Her voice was a little amazed at that. "Have you been this horny all night?" Her fingers brushed over silk.

"You **have** seen what you're wearing, right?" Quinn replied, groaning softly at the light contact. "Between that outfit and the fact that you made me come harder than I ever have in my life when I was with you... yeah, I've been this horny all night."

"Ever?" Rachel asked, hooking her fingers in the material and tugging them down. "That is encouraging." As soon as the panties were off Rachel paused as if she were thinking.

"Don't let it go to your head, Berry." Quinn was watching her, intently, her breathing deliberate and heavy. "But yeah... ever. Though, I won't hold it against you if you try to break your own record."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rachel pressed her lips against Quinn's ear. "And the thing is, I would say you didn't even get what I'm most talented at..." Her tongue flicked over her ear before she pulled back and dropped to her knees in front of Quinn.

Quinn gripped the edges of the sink with both hands, bracing herself for whatever Rachel was about to do. Well, she knew **what** the other girl was about to do, she was just pretty sure it was going to be intense. Because, really, did Rachel Berry know how to do things any other way?

Rachel parted Quinn's legs more and pushed her skirt up the rest of the way. "God, you smell amazing," she said in a low, husky voice. The brunette leaned in, tracing her tongue lightly over her slit before pulling away. "You taste better."

" _Fuck_ , Rachel," Quinn groaned. "You already know how badly I want you... please don't tease me." She grabbed a handful of brunette hair. "I need your mouth."

"Good." Rachel mumbled. She used her fingers to part Quinn's lips, then blew cool air on her slick, wet, heat.

With a shiver, Quinn let out another groan. "Please, Rach... ohgod..." She wanted this more than she'd wanted sex with anyone else, ever. What that meant, she wasn't really ready to address, just yet. She just knew she wanted Rachel Berry to get her off.

With that, Rachel thought she had tortured Quinn enough. She slid her tongue into her folds, heading up to her clit. Using the very tip of her tongue, she traced over and around the sensitive nub.

There was a whimper of relief at the warm sensation of Rachel's tongue finally moving over her. Her hips began to gently rock against the brunette's mouth, her eyes drifting shut at the sensation. "God, yes."

At the encouragement, Rachel flutter tongued Quinn's clit, a skill she picked up from years of private music lessons.

By this point, Quinn had one leg draped over Rachel's shoulder, the hand still wrapped around the edge of the sink held on tightly.

Leaving her clit, Rachel's tongue slid down and pushed deeply into Quinn's tight, wet, center.

Quinn moaned, rather loudly, as Rachel entered her. She tried to gain some leverage as she rolled her hips, eyes now open and looking down at the brunette head between her thighs.

Thrusting her tongue in and out, Rachel let out a low moan, her tongue vibrating inside of Quinn. Her hands gripped pale thighs as she pushed her tongue in more.

"Ohmygod..." Quinn's eyelids fluttered, but she still tried to stay focused on the sight in front of her. She was now tugging harder on Rachel's hair with each rock of her body. "Fuck, I'm close..." Again, this girl seemed incredibly skilled in the art of getting Quinn Fabray off, hard and fast.

Rachel's tongue moved up and circled Quinn's clit twice, then her lips wrapped around it and sucked hard, her tongue still making tight fast circles around the swollen bud.

Quinn bucked her hips up, then nearly doubled over as the release hit her. The leg that was flung over Rachel's shoulder dug a heel into her back. "Holy **shit** , fuck I'm coming..." the drummer groaned.

With a fairly high certainty she was going to have a bruise on her back, Rachel decided to go all in. She lapped Quinn up through that orgasm, then as soon as it started to lessen, her tongue found that swollen bundle and she started flicking her tongue over it rapidly.

_Again?_ The blonde wondered if Rachel did this every time. If they kept this up as a regular thing, Quinn was definitely going to be ruined for sex with anyone else. She probably already was. Which was one of those things she wasn't quite ready to address, yet. Instead, she was focused on the erratic rhythm of her hips as she kept moving against the singer's tongue.

This was NOT a normal thing for Rachel. Yeah, she liked to show off and she was fairly certain her oral skills were well honed. But with her knees hurting and this not being the best angle, normally she would have stopped. But right now, Rachel **really** wanted to get Quinn off one more time. Carefully, her teeth lightly scraped the sensitive, swollen bud.

Quinn's arm was shaking from holding herself up on the sink, her leg was starting to cramp from being in the same tight position, and yet she didn't want to move. She **couldn't** move, because her body was tensed and she could feel herself coming again, hard and fast and all because of Rachel Berry's very talented mouth.

This time, when Quinn came, Rachel slowed her tongue then pulled her mouth off of her, lightly kissing her thigh before looking up at the blonde. "You okay?" She asked, licking her lips, then wiping the rest of her face on her hand.

"Huh?" was Quinn's dazed reply. Both her hands cupped Rachel's face and tugged her upward until she could reach her for a kiss. This time, she could taste herself and no one else on the brunette's lips. Something about that made the blonde groan.

Rachel moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist and tugged her off the sink.

Quinn wasn't quite steady on her feet, so she clung to Rachel, still kissing her, tongues moving together. She twitched a little from an orgasmic aftershock and leaned against the sink behind her. "I think I need a second," she admitted. "And maybe we could sit down. Not... in the bathroom."

"I think we can handle that." Rachel looped her arm around Quinn's waist and helped steady her. "So, on a scale of one to last time..." She grinned at the blonde, kissing her cheek.

"I can't even stand up on my own and you want an evaluation?" Quinn asked, trying to sound offended, but it didn't work. She moved with Rachel down the hall, back toward the studio. "I'll go far as to say, 'pretty fucking awesome'."

"I'll take that." Rachel grinned and moved back to the blanket. She sat down with Quinn, keeping the blonde close. "So, more pizza?"

"Maybe later." Quinn leaned into Rachel, lips capturing lips. It was a little gentler than the initial kiss in the bathroom, but it quickly grew to meet the same intensity.

That was good, because Rachel was pretty sure if Quinn just looked at her thighs she would notice the moisture that was dripping down them from how wet she was. So, she met the kiss eagerly, a hand going up into her hair.

Carefully, but quickly, Quinn pushed Rachel back onto the blanket, her hands braced on either side of the brunette's head. One leg slipped between the singer's thighs, pressing against her center. The blonde's own skirt was hiked up and she could feel heat and wetness of the other girl on her own skin.

Rachel rocked her body into Quinn's thigh with a whimper. Her skirt was so short, it didn't provide much in terms of a barrier and after only a few shifts, her damp panties were on Quinn's thigh.

One of Quinn's hands drifted down, over the material of the dress then under the bottom hem as she dragged her fingers over Rachel's panties. She was really, really wet. This gave the blonde some satisfaction in regard to her thoughts from the other night about wanting to find out if this girl got **this** wet every time.

Her light, teasing touches caused Rachel to whimper into Quinn's mouth. Her hips rolled in anticipation and a want for more contact.

"God, I want to be inside you," Quinn murmured into the kiss. She moved down, pressing her lips against Rachel's skin along neck and sternum. Both hands were now up under the edge of the dress, fingers tugging the panties down until the were tossed aside. The blonde moved back up, eyes on the brunette, one hand drifting back toward the singer's core, the other arm supporting the drummer's weight.

Before she moved to touch Rachel again, she said, "I've never brought anyone back here, before. Not like this." For some reason, that was really important.

"Good." Rachel kind of panted out. She was more focused on where her fingers _almost_ were than what Quinn was saying. "I believe you." She kissed her neck. "And I'm glad, now please fuck me."

Without another word, Quinn pushed two fingers all the way into Rachel, then pulled them almost all the way out before pushing in, again. Her eyes stayed on the singer's face, watching her expression, taking in the way she reacted. The moderate buzz from earlier was mostly gone and she was definitely much more sober than she had been the other night. She wanted to know how much she'd overlooked in the haze of alcohol.

Normally, in this intimate of a situation Rachel was an eyes closed kind of girl. But tonight, with Quinn watching her face while her fingers worked inside her, Rachel's dark eyes stayed fixed on the blonde. The way that Quinn was looking at her was honestly turning Rachel on more. She'd been with people before, not dozens or anything, but enough to feel like she wasn't inexperienced. But never before had someone looked at her like _that_. Rachel couldn't put her finger on what was different about the expression, but something was. It was like this woman's **goal** in life at this moment was to get Rachel off. And she really was not going to complain about that.

Her hips rolled up and she grasped at Quinn's shoulders. "Oh fuck yes, Quinn. God. Please." Her legs spread wider so she could take the blonde deeper.

Quinn moved with deep and deliberate strokes, still only using two fingers, not picking up speed, just yet. She didn't want to miss anything. Her wrist gave a slight twist on the next stroke, then her thumb swept up and circled the sensitive nub, but only once, before going back to the previous rhythm.

"Ohfuck." Rachel moaned out, her eyelids fluttering. Short, well kept nails dug into Quinn's shoulders as her body arched up. "More, Quinn. Please more."

The pace picked up a little, then Quinn added a third finger. And the curiosity was killing her. "I have to know..." she began, her breath coming in pants as she kept up her momentum. "Are you always this wet? Or is this because of me?"

What kind of question was that? Right now? "Uh, I mean, I don't ever have problems with getting wet enough, like, even with myself I don't need lube or anything. But I don't normally have such a... wet reaction to someone. So, I guess it's mainly you." Rachel rambled.

Any other time, Quinn would have felt like an idiot after the words were out of her mouth. But Rachel's over-informative reply made her feel better. Also, there was the fact that it **was** Quinn who made her like this. So, that was a nice boost.

"Good to know." The blonde nipped lightly at her neck. "I'm done with the lame questions for now, don't worry," she said softly, close to her ear. Her arm began to move faster, thrusting harder, thumb hitting the brunette's clit each time.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck." Rachel chanted, her eyes finally squeezing shut as the orgasm washed over her.

Quinn saw the opportunity for payback and slowed, but didn't stop, her fingers. She leisurely curled and twisted her them inside the singer, the pad of her thumb grazing gently over the tiny nub, careful not to overstimulate.

Her mouth pressed close to Rachel's ear, whispering, even though they were the only ones in the room, or the entire shop, for that matter. "You're so fucking hot when you come. I want to make you do it, again."

"OhfuckinggodQuinn." Rachel spilled out in one breath. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she panted against pale skin. "You're going to fucking kill me." She pressed her lips against Quinn's shoulder in a kiss.

"I'm pretty sure if I stopped right now, **you'd** kill **me** ," Quinn said, her fingers plunged deep, then stayed, twisting and curling, while her thumb circled harder and flicked back and forth. She trailed open mouthed kisses across the exposed part of Rachel's chest, shifting her weight onto her knees so she could pull back the dress and move her tongue over the already stiffened peak.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck." Rachel mumbled against skin. Her body arched up off the floor and without thinking, her teeth sunk into Quinn's soft shoulder, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough as her body was overcome by another orgasm.

Quinn waited for the climax to subside, feeling Rachel contracting around her fingers _(why was everything about her so fucking hot?)_ , which elicited a groan out of the blonde. Finally, she pulled her hand out from between the brunette's legs, wincing a little from the bite on her shoulder.

Rachel went limp under the blonde, letting out a soft, satisfied sound. Talking was not something she was capable of yet, so she just made a soft almost purring sound, smiling up at Quinn.

"You okay?" Quinn asked softly, as she settled down next to her, kissing her neck, jaw, then cheek.

"No, I am not okay." Dark eyes turned to hazel ones. "What's almost perfect?"

_You?_ But that seemed like too much. "Depends on what you like, I guess."

"Right now, you," Rachel commented with a soft smile. "I really hate to encourage your ego, but damn. That was. Wow."

"My ego could use it, actually," Quinn admitted. She kissed the corner of Rachel's mouth, then another kiss full on the lips. "So, you like me... right now?"

"Yes. I don't know about tomorrow," Rachel said with a smile as her fingers threaded through blonde hair.

"And..." Quinn traced her fingers over the brunette's arm. "What would I have to do if I wanted you to like me tomorrow? Just... you know, hypothetically."

It honestly wasn't the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her. Not even close really, but something about the way she asked it, like it really mattered. Like Quinn might be willing to do anything for Rachel to like her still the next day, made her stomach clench from excitement and something else. The singer wasn't sure if she was ready to look into that yet. "What would you be willing to do?" She asked in a soft voice.


	9. Chapter 9

   
"Well, I'm not very good at, like, magic tricks... or making ceramics. But... other than that... I could probably handle whatever you might have in mind," Quinn's tone was light, but she really wanted to know what it would take for Rachel to want to continue whatever they'd started.

"Well, I would really like it if you called me. You know, prove this isn't just a one night thing," Rachel said, flushing a little. It sounded like a dumb request to her own ears.

"I can definitely do that." Quinn made sure to hold her gaze. "I should have done that the first time, anyway." She'd been busy that day after the first night, but really, she wished she would have just called Rachel.

"I don't go to sleep at ten, you can call a little later. If I'm asleep, I just won't pick up." Rachel said easily.

"And I hear they have this thing now, where you can leave, like, a message if the other person doesn't answer," Quinn added. "I was kind of a jerk, I think. Although, it was accidental. I just... waited too long, then freaked out."

"It's fancy. Voicemail." Rachel smiled. "You freaked out? Why?" She was curious, honestly. Sometimes she got the impression she made the blonde nervous.

"I started thinking maybe it was... not as important to you as it was for me." Something surfaced in Quinn's mind. "And... Brittany said something kind of weird to me that night."

Oh, right. Brittany had been there for part of it. Did that even really count as a threesome? Rachel wasn't sure. She would have to file that away for later. "She did?"

"Yeah." Quinn's fingers were now tracing light patterns over Rachel's dress. "She said not to hurt you. Again. Which... I don't know if she was talking about when I used to be shitty to you back in high school or what."

Well, damn, now Rachel had to get a new roommate because she was going to kill this one. "No, that's not what she meant." Rachel replied with a sigh. "She meant how I had this major crush on you, then you moved."

"You... wait, what?" Quinn rose up a little to get a better look at Rachel's face. "When I left for Westlake?"

"Yeah..." Rachel said, not looking at Quinn anymore. "It was just.. silly. You didn't notice me at all, not like that. And I just, really wanted to keep you safe and kiss you a lot."

Quinn laid back down and rested her head against the floor. "That fucking figures. You have a crush on me, I leave, and you end up dating Hannah Sinclair." She inhaled deeply, then pushed all the air out. "I liked you. I pretended not to, even when we were, like, friends. Because on top of the whole pregnancy thing, I couldn't deal... but I..." Her head popped back up. "Definitely wanted to kiss you more than a few times, back then."

"That is really ironic, but okay." Rachel ran her fingers though the blonde hair. "I'm glad you weren't my first girlfriend. Because they are called firsts for a reason. There is always a second."

"Are you... asking me to be your girlfriend?" Quinn raised her eyebrow. "I mean, you might want to wait and see if I call tomorrow." She snuggled closer to Rachel, again. "Which I totally definitely plan to do. Like, first thing in the morning."

"Or..." Rachel started, chewing her bottom lip. "You could stay the night. Then you don't even have to call in the morning. You could call later that night." She shifted some. "And the asking kind of depends on your answer. If it's no way in hell, I was kidding."

"I could stay the night. Or, you could stay the night at my place. We just... can't stay here. I think if Max found us back here when he came into open, he might take my key. Then we're back to the hammer and crowbar scenario." Quinn reached over to brush a few strands of hair off Rachel's forehead. "You can ask. The answer is more along the lines of 'I'd be fucking crazy to say no', so, you're safe."

Rachel's nose wrinkled up. "Maybe your place would be better until I talk to Britt." She refocused on what Quinn just said. "Wait, is that a yes?" The diva sat up some. "Really?" She asked again, just making sure. "You're not fucking with me? Because that would not be very nice..."

"I know I'm not a very nice person sometimes... or a lot of the time... but, I'm definitely not fucking with you." Quinn got serious for a moment. "I meant it, when I said I've never  
brought anyone back here like this. It's not like my hook up spot or anything. I was kind of hoping you were... special." She had more on that thought, but her phone started to ring, and it was Puck's ringtone. "That's... weird. What time is it?"

"Uhhh...." Rachel was still stuck on "special" so it took her a moment to realize what Quinn had asked her. She looked at the time. "It's one-thirty." The brunette replied. "Does he normally call this late?"

"Not.... usually." Quinn found her phone. "What's up?" She listened to her friend for a moment, then replied. "Yeah. I am. Well, _we_ are. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. Like, way later than the morning. And if you call me a hundred times anytime before, like, two or something, I'll fucking kill you." The blonde hung up and looked over at Rachel. "He saw the light on and wanted to know if I was in here."

"Is Puck in love with you?" Rachel blurted out.

It took a second for the question to settle in, but as soon as it did, Quinn started laughing, hard. "Fuck, no!" She tried to calm down, but the giggles were still coming out. "Why would you think that?"

"He just seems... really invested in everything you do. Like, beyond the average level or whatever." Rachel flushed really hard. "I just wanted to check..."

Quinn sat up and took one of Rachel's hands in hers. "He's my best friend. Like, with what we went through with the baby and everything kind of gave us this bond or whatever. Even though I left, we kept in touch, then he came out here last year and... I was kind of a mess coming out of Westlake. Not like, Lindsey Lohan messy or anything, but just kind of fucked up." It came out easily, not like a deep dark secret, just a fact. "And he knows... that I've always kind of had a thing... for you. Which was why I punched him when I first found out you two hooked up after graduation."

"That was a mistake," Rachel said quickly. "It was right after Hannah and I broke up and I was angry and hurt and Puck was... there. And not a girl." Rachel sat up, fixing her dress some so she wasn't really hanging out of her dress anymore. "I just, wanted to know what I am competing against. Like, if I'm going to have to fight with Noah Puckerman for your... attention. I mean, I know I'm pretty awesome, but you two have... history."

"Puck and I haven't had that kind of a history since I was still at McKinley. I mean, yeah, once last year we were both super wasted and thought it was a good idea to try and sleep together, but every time he touched me, I started laughing and we didn't get very far..." Quinn trailed off. "That was probably too much information. But my point," she settled her hand on the brunette's leg, "is that you have no competition. Unless you want some. I know you like a challenge. I could probably dig up some groupies for you to totally devastate."

"The devastation can come later. Right now I just want to make sure we're both on the same page." Rachel looked at her. "Because when I date someone, I'm not dating anyone else and I expect them to do that same." She reached out and tucked a strand of blonde hair back. "I'm not saying you would, but that's happened to me before. My last girlfriend did not understand the concept of monogamy. In fact, I think she slept with half of New York..." With a glance at Quinn she hurried. "Don't worry. I got... tested after. A few times. And I'm good."

"I haven't really had a girlfriend since I moved here. Puck and I would go out and play wingman for each other, but I rarely ended up on actual dates. Then, with the band... kind of takes a lot of attention. And time. Which, most people don't get, because they just see it as a hobby." Quinn took a glance around the room. "So, it'd be really nice to have a girlfriend who gets it, you know?" She looked back at Rachel.

"Well, is **being in** the band close enough to getting it?" Rachel asked, giving her smile. "Am I going to have to put the word out that the hot drummer is no longer on the market? Maybe we can make out at our first performance then just let the rumor mill take care of itself." Rachel played with the red strands. It was weird, to feel this, possessive so early. She normally didn't feel like this. But with Quinn, it was different. She wanted the drummer to herself.

"No, just being in the band isn't enough... you'd have to be serious about it. And realize that it's also fun," there was a small smirk as Quinn alluded to the conversation they'd had in the alley. "And, if we made out at the first show... we might get a bigger following."

"I don't see the negative then." Rachel smiled. "And you know I'm serious about this." She pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek, "So, Quinn Fabray. Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Well, Rachel Berry, I think... that would be pretty fucking awesome." Quinn cupped her hand under Rachel's chin and kissed her. "That means yes, by the way."

Rachel grinned into the kiss and pulled her closer. "Hey, why don't we go someplace not here, so we can really get naked and see how much stamina the drummer really has."

"Oh, so _now_ you want to go back to my place. Earlier, you made me work for it." Quinn began to straighted out her clothes, then looked around the room. "Um, if you can get this stuff together, I... need to go find my underwear."

"It was on the floor of the bathroom," Rachel said with a smirk. She stood up and started cleaning up the room. Luckily, she was very detail focused so it was easy for her to put everything exactly where it was when they'd arrived. It took less then five minutes for it to appear as though they had never have sex on the floor. "Should you take this blanket home to wash it?" Rachel asked, calling down the hall. "I feel like it would be kinda inconsiderate to not."

Quinn managed to find the missing panties and put them back on. She came back to find everything back in order. "That was quick. And, yeah, I was planning to take it home, anyway," she said, rolling up the blanket and tucking it under her arm. "So, uh... wanna get out of here?"

"Well, since I've already shown how easy I apparently am for you, sure." Rachel grinned and picked up the food. "You're place? Mine has a nosy roommate."

"Mine is probably drunk and passed out. Or will be if she's not already. So, she won't bother us." Quinn gave her a grin. "Okay, I have to set the alarm, then we have sixty seconds to run out the front door. You have everything, right?"

"Yep. I'm really to make a mad dash." Rachel grinned at her, holding everything tighter.

Quinn punched the code into the keypad. "Go!" Really, sixty seconds was plenty of time to causally exit the store, but knowing there was a countdown always made the blonde anxious. Quickly, they were outside with the door locked behind them. Usually, Quinn took the train home from here, but it was late, so she took Rachel's hand and moved for the corner. "It's easier to get a cab on the next block up."

The next morning, Rachel wore home a Columbia t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants she borrowed from Quinn. It was just after eleven when Rachel finally left to head home. They'd finally fallen asleep between four or five after exhausting themselves.

To his credit, Puck obliged Quinn's request and didn't call her in the morning. Around noon, the blonde dialed his number and told him to meet her for a late breakfast.

"So?" he asked.

"What?" she countered, hiding behind her menu.

"Quinn. I know you. And I know you have that menu memorized. So..." he reached over and grabbed it out of her hands. Now he had a clear view of the grin that wouldn't leave her face.

"Remember that high school crush I used to have? The one you used to tell me to just let go of because nothing was going to happen now, anyway?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "It was Rachel. I know who you're talking about. And I know who you took home last night. So, spill it, Fabray. You're not getting pancakes until you talk."

"Fuck you, Puckerman," she said, but she was still smiling. "She, uh, wants to be my girlfriend. Or... she **is**. I have to call her later, just to make sure."

"One day in and already..." Puck made a whip cracking sound.

Quinn just smirked at him and snatched her menu back.

When they were done at the diner, it was close to one-thirty. Puck had to pick up a shift at one of his jobs, so Quinn walked back to her apartment. On her way, she dialed Rachel's number.

When Rachel got home around 11:30, wearing Quinn's clothing, Brittany completely flipped out.

"I need details. And don't you dare leave anything out," the dancer ordered. Which is how Rachel found herself curled up on her bed with Brittany, telling her about the night.

"Like, IN the music store?"

"Yeah, with lighting and a blanket. It was really sweet and romantic."

"That is so much kinkier than the library. Though, I still think you two should look into that location. Third floor, row thirty-four. Trust me."

"Brittany, I don't plan on making public sex a common event." Rachel paused. "But which row?"

"You will not regret it, I promise." Brittany grinned hard.

And that's when Rachel's' phone rang. She couldn't help the grin that spread over her face.

And Brittany couldn't help but grab the phone from Rachel and answer. "Hello?"

"So, are you, like, her answering service or what, Britt?" Quinn said, amused.

"No she's just, OUCH." Brittany cried when Rachel bit her roommate's shoulder. "You little! Crap Rachel, that HURT."

"Then stop being nosy." Rachel snapped, grabbing her phone. "Hey, sorry."

"Hey. So, is this too soon for a phone call?" Quinn asked. "Should I try again later?"

"No, this is perfect." Rachel pushed at Brittany. "Out!" She mouthed.

Brittany rolled her eyes and stood up, sticking her tongue out. "She can be your girlfriend, but I'm still your best friend," she called as she left Rachel alone.

"So, how was breakfast with Noah?" Rachel asked, blowing Brittany a kiss, then waving her off till she was alone.

"Good. He tried to get details out of me. And he claimed I stole the idea about the studio from him, and kept demanding I telling him every single thing." Quinn rounded the corner near her apartment. "But, I didn't. I just gave him a general outline. Though, he might be calling you for sex tips, just so you know."

"I can try, but there are just some things you cannot teach," Rachel stated with a grin. "Brittany did get a lot of details out of me. But that's how we work. She's excited and wants to know if you'll be coming over more. Also, you passed the calling test. I guess you can officially be my girlfriend."

Quinn grinned as she let herself into her building. "Well, what about the test to be **my** girlfriend? Don't you want to know if you've passed that?"

"Oh, I never fail at anything, so I know I didn't fail this." Rachel replied easily.

"You're awfully confident. What if it was, like, a secret test you didn't know about?" Quinn climbed the three flights of steps up to her floor. "Wouldn't you even be a little bit curious?"

"I would be curious as to what it was, but I am sure I passed." Rachel insisted.

The drummer sighed. "Fine, yes, you passed." She unlocked the door to her apartment, moved straight to her bedroom and dropped onto the unmade bed. "Damn, my room is mess. You'd think I came home late and had crazy sex in here, or something."

"What was it?" Rachel asked, now curious. "The test."

"Oh, so now you want to know," Quinn couldn't keep the smile out of her voice. "Out of all the options you had to choose from this morning, you managed to steal my favorite t-shirt. If that's not a girlfriend move, I don't know what is. And, I know it wasn't just because it was the first thing you found, because it was under about three other shirts."

"It was clearly the most worn and comfortable. So, it was the one I took." There was a huge grin on her face. "Here, hold on." There as a pause, a clicking noise, then a wooshing noise. "Back."

Quinn's phone made a sound indicating she'd just gotten a text message. "What... hold on..." She looked at her screen and saw a picture of Rachel, still wearing her t-shirt. "I'm guessing, if I want that shirt back, I'm going to have to come and get it. Or just let you keep it so you remember who I am."

"I don't think I could forget who you are. But I like it... it looks good on me. And it smells like you. Which was a super girly thing to say. But it goes with the rest of my outfit." Rachel grinned. "Wanna see?"

"It's okay to be girly, because I like girls." Quinn wondered just what Rachel meant by the "rest" of her "outfit". "Um, yes please?"

"Hold on." Again, there was a pause, a clicking noise, and a whoosing noise. "There sent." Rachel smiled, then flushed. "You're not going to like, post any of these to Facebook, right?"

"I wasn't planning on it. Hold on." Quinn pulled the phone away from her ear, again, and checked the next incoming photo. There was Rachel in her shirt and... not much else. Black boy shorts were the only other part of the "outfit" and the rest was all skin. "No, these will all be part of my... personal collection." She grabbed a pillow and tucked it under her head. "You just lounge around like that all the time? No pants?"

"Air conditioning is expensive. It gets hot in our apartment. Besides, I spent the majority of my youth back stage changing for plays or in a leotard for dance. Brittany normally wears even less. Pants are optional in our apartment." Rachel explained. "Is that, okay?" She suddenly was worried she was coming on too strong.

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, it's fine. Just... you know, feel free to come over and enjoy my non air conditioned bedroom, anytime. And, there was a point in time where I probably saw Brittany out of her clothes just as much as in them." She paused. "Like, Cheerios. Not anything else. We never went there. Though, Santana tried a couple times."

"Oh, ew." Rachel's nose wrinkled up. "Santana would try for that."

"Yeah, well, if anything, she owned shamelessness like nobody else." Quinn let her thoughts move on. "Hey, so... we have rehearsal at seven and my lesson for this afternoon called in sick. So, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to get something to eat before... unless that's too much... I guess you did kind of just leave not that long ago..." She didn't want to be clingy, she didn't want to be _that_ girl. But she did want to spend time with her... girlfriend. Even just using the term in thought made her smile.

"I would love to grab food first." Rachel said. "I believe that is the point, right? Of us dating. To spend time together."

"That's what I hear. To be honest, I really haven't ever had a girlfriend who ranked higher than the band... so... this is kind of new," the blonde admitted.

"Wait, I rank higher than the band?" Rachel smiled.

"Well, you're in the band, so that already gives you a headstart. And we kind of have a history, so then you have seniority. Plus, you're kind of really good in bed, apparently, so that scores you like," Quinn paused, as if counting the tally, "four thousand more points."

"Damn." Rachel grinned. "Oh, fuck. I have to shower and stuff. I have to be at an interview in a few hours. What time do you want to meet for dinner?"

"Six, I guess? What's the interview for?" Quinn didn't remember Rachel saying anything about it. Granted, this phone conversation was probably the longest conversation they'd had without the intent of mounting each other by the end of it.

"Just a small part-time job. I need some extra cash." Rachel replied easily. "It shouldn't interfere with the band at all, don't worry."

"I don't think I'd ever worry about anything getting between you and music, actually. Well, good luck or break a leg or whatever it is you say for job interviews."

"Thanks. I'll see you at six?"

"Yeah. We can just meet at the store? There's some good spots around there."

"Sounds good. See ya then." Rachel paused. "I look forward to it."

Quinn's face broke out into a wide smile. "Me too. Like, kind of a lot." Pause. "Bye."

"Bye." Long beat, then Rachel hung up, blushing hard.

The call ended and the hand that held Quinn's phone dropped to the bed. This was ridiculous, this giddy feeling. She grabbed the pillow and pulled it over her head, then mumbled "Rachel _fucking_ Berry," against the pillowcase.

Rachel dropped back into her pillows, a huge smile on her face. It was similar to the one that she secretly wore when she found out Quinn Fabray joined glee, then when Quinn and Finn broke up, then when she didn't get together with Puck. It was the exact opposite of how she felt the day Quinn told the club she was transferring schools.

She really thought she could get use to this feeling.

Quinn told herself to calm down, just a little. But there was something bubbling inside, like, something super fucking happy. It was weird. It almost felt like something right out of a love song.

No, not almost. That was **exactly** what it felt like.

 

 

_end._


	10. And Feed Her Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Quinn go to lunch. Clearly, this leads to sexy times.

**Title:** And Feed Her Well  
**Author:** [](https://kben.livejournal.com/profile)[**kben**](https://kben.livejournal.com/) and [](https://meggygurl.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://meggygurl.livejournal.com/)**meggygurl**  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Length:** 4800  
**Spoilers:** Sectionals  
**Summary:** Rachel and Quinn go to lunch. Clearly, this leads to sexy times.  
**Notes:** This is a continuation of the Like a Hurricane 'verse. This is really just a bunch of fluffy smut. I know, that's a disappointment to most of you. Who cares about happiness and sex? NOT ME. Whoops, I think I just failed my polygraph.

* * *

 

  
Rachel woke up to golden blonde hair overtaking her pillow. She smile a little through her sleepy daze. She yawned, stretching her body like a cat, letting out soft purring noises. Her tight Wicked t-shirt rode up, exposing a lengthy stretch of honey skin to the top of her boyshorts. It was still a lot more than what the blonde next to her was wearing, which was a thong (why even bother at that point?) and a sports bra. Possibly the oddest combination ever.

She leaned over, brushing blonde hair out of the former Cheerio's face. "What time did you get in here last night? I don't even remember you coming in."

"Late," was the muffled reply.

"Thanks for that very informative answer." The mini diva grinned at the other woman. "I'm gonna shower, I'm meeting Quinn for lunch in like, an hour."

"You are so whipped." Brittany replied with a smirk, curling up into Rachel's bed more.

"Hey, if she wants whips, I might be down with that." Rachel replied with a sexy grin.

-

"I hate it. I absolutely hate it." Quinn's arms were crossed over her chest. "It's fucking stupid."

"Oh, come on. It's hilarious!" Puck began to lift his shirt up, again, but the blonde stopped him.

She didn't need to see the image of the little monkey bent over in the center of his stomach. "You turned your belly button into a monkey's asshole. That's dumb. And, when you're thirty and trying to find a wife or whatever, she'll think it's dumb, too."

"Says you with the pirate girl guarding her bikini line."

"She's sexy." Quinn slapped her hand against Puck's recently tattooed stomach. "DUMB."

"Fucking shit, Q." He doubled over for a moment, then recovered.

"I have to go. Rachel's meeting me for lunch." She glared at him. "Try not to do anything too stupid before rehearsal tonight."

Forty-five minutes later, Rachel was showered, straightened hair and revealing clothing all in place as she headed out the door. "Britt, don't sleep all day! You teach class in an hour!" She called out before slamming the door shut behind her. She headed out of her apartment building, checking on the time. She'd be there exactly two minutes. Perfect.

Quinn waited outside the diner, hands in the pockets of her jeans as she waited for her girlfriend (yeah, it still felt really new... but a good new) to show up. At least three people had asked for spare change today, and she'd given the only quarter and dime she had in her pocket to the first guy.

Rachel walked up to her, grinning. "Hey, you." She dropped a kiss on the blonde's lips. "You're early."

"Maybe I'm just really hungry and I'm anxious for the food," Quinn said, matter of fact. She slipped her hand into Rachel's.

"Oh, I don't doubt it." Rachel smiled, linking their fingers. She moved to the door. "So, Puck texted me a picture a little bit ago..."

"So, you've seen it. It's awful." Quinn had acquired much rougher edges than she'd had during her early high school career, but some stuff was just too much.

The sign at the register suggested they seat themselves, so she led the brunette to an open booth.

"Was he drunk? Please tell me he was drunk..." Rachel slid into a booth. "That is the only thing I can think of."

"He doesn't have to be drunk. He's Puck. He's had a mohawk for a million years." Quinn sat across from Rachel and picked up the menu. Diner food was always the same, but she always looked.

"What if we drug him and shave it off? I hated it in high school, I hate it even more now." Rachel's foot shifted so it was touching Quinn's as she studied the menu.

"He'll just grow it back. Every once in a while, I get hope, because he does shave it. But then, like herpes, it resurfaces." Quinn gently rubbed her foot against Rachel's. "I think I want a cheeseburger. But is that what I got last time? Are you going to think I'm boring? Like, all cheeseburgers, all the time?"

"Quinn, I'm pretty sure you could order cheeseburgers every day for the rest of your life and I would never find you boring. You might end up fat though." Rachel mused, her foot moving with Quinn's. "I want a shake. I don't have any major singing coming up for a few days, so I can splurge."

"I'd be bored with myself if that was all I ate every day. So, it's not happening," Quinn declared, as if it had been an actual concern. "But it is happening, right now. For lunch." She set the menu aside and focused on the girl across from her. "So, what'd you do last night? After the sixteen times we said goodbye on the phone."

"Slept?" Rachel replied with a smirk. "I pretty much passed out right away, I was exhausted. I don't even know what time Britt got in. She said late, which is between two and six." She studied the menu more. Salad or a melt? Hmmm. That was the question of her life.

Quinn watched the brunette deliberate between her usual options. It had only been a couple weeks, but there were certain things the blonde had already picked up on. "I see you over there, thinking over the same two things. You said yourself you can splurge." She pushed the menu flat onto the table and grabbed Rachel's hand, maneuvering the fingers so the singer's index finger was pointing out. Keeping eye contact with the other girl, so neither of them were looking at the menu, the drummer moved the hand around, then stopped. "What'd it land on?"

Rachel looked down, then grinned. "Cheeseburger." She looked up at Quinn. "I think you did that on purpose."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Quinn didn't release Rachel's hand. Instead, she laced their fingers together. "I'll never give up my secrets."

"Sneaky." Rachel smiled brightly at her. "So, what are you plans for the rest of the day? Gonna punch Puck in his monkey ass a few more times?" She hadn't been there to see the punching, but she had it on good authority it happened.

"That sounds fun. But, I was kind of hoping to hang out with someone more attractive and with less ridiculous tattoos." The waitress stopped by the table to take their order. Quinn ordered her burger and a cherry coke.

Rachel ordered a cheeseburger and a strawberry milkshake. She stuck her menu back in the holder and focused on Quinn. "Yeah? I hear Alyssa is free." She smirked a little.

"Not quite what I had in mind." Quinn tilted her head and thoughtfully looked off in the distance. "But... maybe she'd be really into catching a rehearsal of the RENT revival. I mean, no one else I know would probably want to go."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "You got tickets?" All play and games were out the window. This was Rent. Rent was never anything but serious for Rachel Berry.

"Actually, there are no tickets. My friend Phil is in the band and they want an audience for the afternoon rehearsals all week." Quinn was pleased with herself for figuring out a date idea that got Rachel so excited. "We don't have to go if you don't want to, though," she said, casually.

"Not go?? Are you kidding me?? When does it start? Do we really have time to eat? I'm going to have to change!" Rachel started rambling off.

"Rach... chill the fuck out..." Quinn started to laugh. "It's not until three and it's just barely twelve now. And it's a causal dress thing. Unless you really feel like you need to change. But you look pretty hot right now, so I think you're fine."

"Oh. Good." Rachel breathed out a little, then blushed. "Oh god, I just went into crazy mode, didn't I?"

"Little bit. But... I was kind of into it." They definitely weren't the same people they were in high school, so to see Rachel shift into a facet of her old self, it definitely amused Quinn.

"I still do that sometimes. You know, around musicals." Rachel gave her an apologetic smile. "You should see me watching Phantom."

"Well, now, Phantom is something that would take planning **and** dressing up. And tickets." The waitress delivered their shakes. "Maybe some kind of milestone date. If I were the type to plan ahead." She unwrapped her straw and slid it into the ice cream drink. "Too bad I'm a spontaneous rockstar."

"Oh no, you never plan ahead." Rachel grinned at her. Quinn might've tattoos and knew how to work her way around both a drum set and into most girls' pants, but she was still Quinn Fabray. "I wouldn't be shocked if you got tickets tonight online."

Quinn picked up her phone and scrolled through the calendar. "Hmm... I would but... I'm booked. Band rehearsal and hot sex." Her eyes moved up from the phone to Rachel's face. At the same time her foot slid a little higher up the singer's calf.

Rachel bit her bottom lip some, dark eyes on the blonde. "Oh? With anyone I know?"

"Uh," Quinn squinted her eyes and looked at the phone, again. "Looks like, 'Rachel Berry'?" She shrugged. "Sounds hot."

That caused Rachel to grin. "Damn right." She paused for a moment. "Quinn?"

The blonde set the phone on the table. "Yeah?"

"Do we have enough time before the show for one of those things?" Rachel asked, giving her a sexy smirk.

"Band rehearsal?" Quinn asked, one eyebrow up. "I don't know... we'd have to call up the others, see if they're available... we should probably just have sex instead."

"Oh fine, if we have too." Rachel leaned forward, softly responding. "You know musical theatre turns me on."

"Does it? Huh. That's convenient." Quinn pulled her own bottom lip between her teeth and gazed at the girl across from her. "So, should we make this order to go?"

"I'm okay with that." Rachel grinned at her. "I'm always more hungry after. Brittany's at work by now if you wanna go back to my place."

"Excuse me," Quinn said, catching the waitress's attention. "Could we get those burgers boxed up?" She reached for Rachel's hand across the table. "Your place? You're not worried about your neighbor getting mad, again?"

"Oh please, he takes notes. He's only mad because he can't get any." Rachel grinned as they brought over the boxed burgers. She tossed down a twenty to cover them, then tugged Quinn's hand as she stood and grabbed the boxes.

"You think he draws little pictures next to the notes? Illustrations make things much more interesting." The drummer interlaced their fingers as they walked out of the diner and headed toward Rachel's apartment.

"You would know, Miss Pornographic Pictures in the Girls Room." Rachel grinned at her, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I've only gotten better at them over time, you know," Quinn said, bumping her shoulder into the brunette as they walked. "I can demonstrate some of my more elaborate drawings for you, if you want."

"You know, I really think you missed your calling as an artist." Rachel smirked. "But I was totally skinnier in high school than the way you drew me."

"I was still working on proper perspective. Also, I was just mean. So, maybe you should kick my ass for that." Quinn turned, walking backwards so she could look at Rachel. "I'd definitely deserve it."

"You would, but you have a really nice ass. So, I hate to mess it up." Rachel winked at her. "Anyway. I plan on getting back at you by withholding sex at random times."

"I... hope right now isn't one of those times. Because that would just be cruel." The blonde slowed to a stop in front of Rachel's building.

"Guess you'll just have to find out." Rachel unlocked the outside door, letting them in. She moved to the stairs, climbing up.

Quinn followed behind Rachel, not so subtly watching the brunette's ass as she moved up the steps. "Would it help to know I'm totally checking you out, right now?"

"Hmmm. Depends." Rachel glanced back at her. "Like what you see?" She grinned.

"Very, very much." Quinn reached out and lightly smacked her girlfriend on the ass.

Rachel jumped over the last step with a yelp. "Quinn!" She laughed, moving to her door and unlocked it, then held it open for the blonde.

Quinn moved through the doorway and into the apartment, slipping her shoes off once she was inside. Then she turned and grabbed the boxes, immediately carrying them into the kitchen. "Okay, food is put away for later," she said, eyes roaming over the other girl. "According the clock in the kitchen, we have a solid ninety minutes to, uh, do stuff."

"Do stuff? Like what? Watch an episode and a half of a drama or three episodes of a sitcom?" Rachel moved to her and took her hand, tugging her into her bedroom.

"Or one drama and one sitcom," Quinn added, tripping after Rachel into the room. She pulled the shorter woman to her. "Or half of a drama and two sitcoms..." The corner of her mouth was quirked upward into a small smile, then it straightened out as she leaned into the brunette and kissed her.

Rachel started to roll her eyes, but it was stopped when she felt the blonde's lips on her own. They didn't seem to go very long with out doing this very act, but ever period of time inbetween seemed like too long. Rachel wrapped her arms around her, and started to return the kiss, eagerly.

Quinn walked Rachel back toward the bed, her fingers trailing down the sides of the brunette's tank top, then hooking into the waistband of her jean miniskirt. When they bumped into the bed, the blonde giggled. "So," she mumbled against the singer's lips, "any requests?"

"Everything." Rachel mumbled back, sinking onto her bed. She slipped her hands under Quinn's shirt and pushed it up. She leaned in and brushed her lips across the part of the pirate she could see.

" _Every_ thing?" The drummer straddled the singer, putting her knees on either side of the brunette's thighs. She slid her hand under Rachel's chin and tugged her head upward so she could kiss her, again.

Rachel moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the blonde before pulling them both back on the bed. She slipped her tongue into her mouth, teasing her lightly.

Quinn's tongue met the other girl's and she slipped her hands up Rachel's sides, tugging the shirt upward, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull it up over the brunette's head, but not all the way off her arms. Instead, she twisted the fabric just enough to keep the singer's wrists bound together. She traced kisses along her girlfriend's jaw to her neck, just below her ear.

Rachel whined at that, but didn't try to get her wrists undone. Her breathing was starting to move faster and she whimpered a little. "Quinn... god. I was so horny last night and I really wanted to fuck you." She shifted below the blonde. "So I just fucked myself instead."

"You could have called, baby." Quinn still had a grip on the bound wrists with one hand, but her other hand moved over Rachel's bare breast, thumb circling her nipple. It seemed like the girl rarely, if ever, wore a bra. Not that Quinn minded, at all. "And told me what you were doing." Her mouth moved down to capture the other erect bud with her lips.

"It was uh, late." Rachel breathed out, arching up under Quinn's mouth. "I didn't want to wake you up, I know you had an early day." She strained a little against Quinn's hands, another whine escaping.

"You're such a considerate girlfriend." Quinn shifted her leg so her knee was between Rachel's thighs, gently pressing against her underneath the jean skirt. "But for the record, I always sleep better after a good fucking... even if I have to do it myself, while listening to you."

A low moan came from Rachel as she rocked on her leg. "Phone sex? How scandalous." The brunette glanced at her. "But okay, if you want. Next time I'll call you."

"I just think it'd be fun," Quinn looked up at her through lust filled eyes. "Though, right now, I think I have a better idea." She released Rachel's wrists and slid down the brunette's body, pushing the skirt up, then immediately removing the panties underneath. Her mouth moved up the singer's left thigh, hot breath against her skin, until she reached her center, but she didn't make actual contact, just yet. "You want me?"

Rachel's thighs spread open for Quinn's mouth and a newly freed hand tangled in her hair. "Fuck yes, can you not tell?" Her body was trembling with anticipation and she was pretty sure she was soaked. "Please, Quinn." She grinned a little. "You owe me."

With a grin, Quinn shoved the skirt up even further past Rachel's hips so it was well out of the way. Her tongue slid along the brunette's slick folds and the blonde groaned as she tasted her. "Fuck, Rach... I can never get enough of you," she mumbled, then moved her mouth up the her clit.

"Fuck, Quinn." Rachel gasped out, her hips jerking. She tightened her fingers in Quinn's hair and rocked against her mouth. "Please don't ever get enough of me. I like it much better when you don't." Rachel whimpered more, her free hand finding purchase on her comforter.

"I don't think that will ever be a problem," Quinn murmured, before slipping her mouth down and pushing her tongue deep into the brunette, working it in and out, savoring the feeling of Rachel around her.

"Oh jesus fucking a," Rachel whimpered out. She didn't believe in him, so she did not mind taking his name in vain. She rocked against Quinn, panting softly. The blonde's oh-so-talented tongue was driving her closer to the edge and she opened her legs wider, letting Quinn go deeper.

Quinn grabbed one of Rachel's legs and lifted it up over her shoulder, the pulled the smaller woman's body even closer to her. The blonde's tongue pushed and curved inside of the brunette, her fingers circling the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck." Rachel chanted softly as her hips rocked against Quinn's mouth and hand. "Quinn, baby. God. That's amazing. So much better than myself. God, please. I just. God." Rachel had no idea what she was saying anymore.

Wanting to get deeper, Quinn quickly switched her mouth and hand, plunging two fingers as deep as she could into Rachel. Her tongue worked in different patterns over the brunette's clit, fingers working in and out, a third one slipping in because Rachel was just that wet.

"Quiiiiin." Rachel moaned out, panting. The fingers and the tongue switch was what she needed to be pushed over the edge. She moaned loudly, Quinn's name the only distinguishable word in the string of things she said. Her entire body tensed up and jerked as she came hard, calling out Quinn's name again.

The blonde slowed her fingers, but kept them inside the other girl, making gentle strokes to prolong the orgasm. She kissed her inner thigh, then nipped at the skin, before moving up to plant kisses along her stomach and chest.

Rachel tugged her up to her mouth so she could kiss her, hard, moaning at the taste of herself on the blonde's tongue. Her hands started working on Quinn's jeans, getting them undone and pushing them down.

Quinn finally had to pull her fingers out to balance herself while Rachel tugged at her pants. "Hey, who says I was finished?" she asked, darting her tongue over the brunette's bottom lip.

"I can still get your pants off." Rachel mumbled, pulling them off.

"I also wouldn't mind if you got **me** off, while you're at it," Quinn said, head tilted to the side so she could graze her teeth over the skin just below Rachel's ear.

"Hmmm. I don't know. Maybe now should be my time to get my revenge." Rachel smirked, flipping them so she was straddling Quinn.

"That would be so, so mean." Quinn rocked her hips up, trying to get more contact. "And you're sassy, but not mean. Usually."

"Usually." Rachel bent down and kissed her neck, slipping her thigh between Quinn's legs, pressing against her center. "What do YOU want?"

"You. Inside of me." The drummer whimpered a little at the pressure from the singer's leg.

"As you wish." Rachel shifted her body, slipping her hand down between Quinn's legs. She lightly tickled her fingers over the blonde's mound.

"Oh, god. Don't tease me." Quinn bit at the corner of her lip. "You're mean. I knew it."

"You love me. It. You love it." Rachel quickly covered. They so had not gotten there yet. She quickly pushed two fingers deep into the blonde, hoping to distract her.

Quinn had heard the first version, but the distraction tactic was effective. "Fuck, yes," she groaned.

Rachel smiled a little, curling her fingers inside of the blonde. "This, was what I wanted to do last night."

"Now I'm even more upset that you didn't call," Quinn managed between pants and whimpers. "More, babe..." She arched her back, trying to get Rachel's fingers deeper.

Rachel moved so she was between Quinn's legs, giving her a better angle. Adding a third finger, she pushed them in deeper, twisting them inside of the drummer. Her thumb moved up and swiped at her swollen clit.

Quinn's hands gripped tightly at Rachel's back, shirt nails digging into her skin. "Shit, yes. Oh, fuck. I love it when you fuck me..." She lifted her hips up of the bed to try and meet the brunette's thrusts.

"Maybe we should try out my strap on one day if you like me fucking you so much, Quinn." Rachel speed up her fingers, she curled them, stroking her inside. "Fuck you're wet. You always get this wet, Q. Or just for me? Since you've wanted me for so long."

The image of Rachel and a strap on made Quinn groan. "Oh my god..." She rocked harder, faster against her girlfriend. "You make me like this, Rach. I get so wet for you whenever I think about you. Oh god, I'm so close... fuck..."

"Come for me, Quinn." Rachel ordered, twisting her and curling her fingers inside of the drummer. God, she could do this all day. "Come for me this time, then I will fucking eat you out."

There was a loud whimper as Quinn fingers dragged up Rachel's back as she came, body tensing hard at the release. "Fuck Rachel Jesus fuck goddamn I love you holy shit..." the barrage of words out of her mouth didn't process through her brain.

Rachel heard it, and she smiled. She bent down and nipped at her stomach, fingers slowing as she came down, but she didn't pull her fingers out, just slowly pumped them in and out of her. "Say it again." Rachel said softly.

At first, Quinn legitimately had no idea what Rachel was talking about. Then, as the haze of her orgasm subsided, she realized what she'd just said. She looked down at her, running her fingers through brunette hair. "I love you," she said, too exhausted at the moment to give any attitude or tag a bit of snark after it.

Rachel smiled, then dipped her head down, trailing her tongue through Quinn's hot, wet folds. She found her clit quickly, flicking her talented instrument over it.

The drummer was still shaking a little from her previous high and the contact she was getting now just made her quake more. She groaned loudly, not sure she'd last very long in this second round.

Full lips wrapped around Quinn's swollen nub as Rachel started sucking lightly, her fingers still working inside of her.

"Fuck, Rach... I don't know if I can... oh god..." Her fingers tightened in Rachel's hair, tugging hard as she rolled her hips against the girl's very effective mouth.

Rachel, had full faith she could. She sucked a little harder, curling her fingers inside of the blonde.

Quinn came, again, harder, faster, wetter than the first time. Her eyes were rolled back, but also squeezed tightly shut, her hand was still tangled up in Rachel's hair. "Fuuuuuck, Rachel," her voice bordered on shouting, screaming, even.

Rachel lapped up everything Quinn gave her (she tasted like heaven to Rachel), slowing down her tongue and fingers before pulling both back. She eyed the blonde, licking her fingers clean as she studied her.

"Shit... that was... fucking... fuck..." Quinn mumbled. She fluttered her eyes open and tried to focus on the brunette. "Get up here."

Rachel moved so she was laying next to the blonde, their bare legs tangled. She nuzzled blonde hair. "Mmmm... I could watch you do that all day."

"And I would never, ever get anything done." Quinn shifted so she could kiss her girlfriend, a light groan surfacing when she tasted herself as she swept her tongue through the other girl's mouth.

Rachel opened her mouth up to her girlfriend, pulling her closer. Her fingers lightly stroked Quinn's sides.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hip and pushed one leg up toward the warm, slick point between the brunette's thighs, putting pressure on her. "You never told me you had a strap on," she said, slightly pulling back from the kiss. "What kind of other stuff are you into that you've been keeping from me?"

Rachel moaned, her eyes rolling up in her head some. "Uh, you never asked?" She rocked against her thigh, leaving a wet spot. "And you'll have to wait and see."

"Now I'm in all kinds of suspense." Quinn kept her grip on Rachel's hip, grinding her leg against her, again. She leaned in, bringing her mouth close to the brunette's ear. "I want to make you come, again... any suggestions?"

"Quinn, I could come off of what you are doing right now." Rachel whimpered out. She was riding her leg hard, moaning softly.

"What? This?" Quinn shifted, creating more friction. "I'm barely doing anything." Her voice dropped lower. "And I can feel you all over me."

"Oh god..." Rachel whimpered out, her fingers digging into Quinn's hips. "Your thigh, is going to be covered in me. Is that what you want? To smell like me for the rest of the day?" Rachel rocked harder, moaning.

"Fuck, yes," Quinn groaned. "I want you everywhere. I love the way you smell, the way you taste, the way you look up at me when you're about to come..."

At that, Rachel locked her dark eyes onto Quinn's. "Like now?" She pressed down harder, then bit her lip to keep from screaming as she came apart on the smooth white skin. Her body tensed and she never broke eye contact as she soaked the skin below her.

"Goddamn, you're so fucking beautiful," the blonde muttered, eyes still locked on the other girl. She could feel Rachel's release all over her leg and that was almost enough to get her off, again.

As her orgasm washed over her, Rachel whimpered out, "Iloveyoutoo," before collapsing onto the bed next to the blonde.

Quinn grinned at the words and captured her girlfriend's lips in a deep kiss. She pulled the other girl close, then whispered, "I know."

Rachel smiled and snuggled into Quinn, running her fingers through blonde hair. "You're so smug."

"I've always been smug," the blonde said, resting her head against the brunette's. "You're totally into it."

"Little bit." Rachel smiled, rubbing her side a little. "I feel like we should have cupcakes or something."

"Cupcakes before or after the cheeseburgers? Or both?" Quinn asked. She'd been hungry when they originally met at the diner and was starving by this point.

"After. We should eat real food first." There was a pause. "That means we have to get out of bed, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. However, I don't think we have to get dressed." Quinn slid her hand over Rachel's thigh, then grabbed her ass. "Then we'll be that much closer to round two."

"It's always about food or sex with you, isn't it?"

"And music."

"Music is a given. This is me you're talking to, remember?"

"Who are you, again?"

"Shut up and get me my cheeseburger."

"Maybe I want you to get **me my** cheeseburger."

"All you have to do is ask, Quinn."

"Will you get me my cheeseburger?"

"I'll think about it."

"Jerk."

"You love it."

"I do. And you."

"I know."


	11. Epilogue: Lust is in Cages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months into their relationship, Rachel wants to give something to Quinn.

**Title:** Lust is in Cages  
**Author:** [](https://kben.livejournal.com/profile)**kben** and **meggygurl**  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Length:** 6300 total  
**Spoilers:** Sectionals  
**Summary:** A few months into their relationship, Rachel wants to give something to Quinn.  
**Notes:** This is a continuation of the Like a Hurricane 'verse. This fic contains sub!Rachel and dom!Quinn, though they still managed to be pretty vanilla about it. Don't worry, give us time. We'll change that.

* * *

  
Quinn didn't really consider herself a _gamer_ or anything, but she liked to decompress with games that let her drive around and crash cars and punch people. She was waiting for Rachel to show up for their date tonight, although they didn't have a specific plan. Well, the plan was actually to have no plan and go from there.

The last three and a half months had been pretty fucking good as far as Quinn was concerned. She was happy and in love and the band was working regular paying gigs. School was back in session and they were both kind of busy taking in their new classes, but still managing to find time for each other. Thing weren't perfect, but they were definitely going well.

Rachel was never late. It was almost a compulsion to be five minute early everywhere. Even to a party, which was often super awkward. She couldn't help it, it was just part of her personality. So, the fact that she was running late today for her date with Quinn was pissing her off. She'd left her apartment with plenty of time to get to Quinn's when the heel on her fucking shoe broke. Who does that happen to in real life? So Rachel had to walk (hobble really) back to her apartment to get a new pair of shoes and cuss out the old pair.

Of course, changing shoes ended up meaning Rachel had to change her complete outfit. So, when she got to Quinn door she was 15 minutes late and panting slightly from running. She knocked on the door, then leaned against the door frame for support.

Her outfit change ended up being low black heels, a black mini skirt, and a purple halter top, her hair down with soft curls in it. She had on her normal smokey make up and channeling a little Tina Cohen-Chang, sheer fingerless gloves on her hands.

Quinn's on-screen persona had just been blown up, so she was glad to punch the pause button and answer the door. She had actually been involved enough in the game, she didn't realize Rachel was running late until she caught the time on the wall clock just before she grabbed the doorknob. As she twisted it and pulled the door open, she took in the sight of the slightly mussed woman in front of her.

"Running late, babe?" she asked, trying to maintain a serious face, but her jaw kept going a little slack at the fact that Rachel was just fucking hot. Which was common. But the brunette still turned her on, every time.

"Shut up, you didn't even notice." Rachel replied, moving into the apartment. "My heel broke, so I had to go back and change." She offered as an explanation. "It was horrible. I loved those heels. But then I had to change my entire outfit and them touch up my hair cause you know changing clothes can mess up your hair then I missed my train so I just walked it." She was rambling. She really hated being late.

Quinn shut the door as Rachel stepped inside, listening with amusement to her mini-ramble. Once she paused for air or to find her next thought or whatever the reason, the blonde just grabbed her arm and tugged the brunette into her, whispering "Hey, you" before kissing her.

Often times, Rachel just needed someone to shut her up. And Quinn was very good at that, she was talented you could say. All desire to keep hearing herself talk went out the window as Rachel's lips met Quinn's in a soft, but needy kiss. Her arms wrapped around the blonde, pulling her closer. After a long minute, she broke the kiss to whisper, "Hey, you."

"So," the blonde asked, fingers trailing up and down her girlfriend's arm, "what's the plan for tonight? Or is this it? Me, you, and an empty apartment. The roomie's gone all weekend, so we could just lock ourselves in. Or... we could go out. Whatever. I'm okay with options."

"Wait, the roommate's actually gone?" Finding alone time was magical in a land of roommates. They could only be so alone in one of their rooms, always aware of noises. Rachel looked up at her girlfriend, her voice had a hint of teasing. "I say we stay in. Maybe order in some food, then not get dressed for the next twelve hours or so."

"Did I forget to mention she was going out of town?" Quinn had actually wanted it to be a little surprise. She'd only found out she'd have the apartment to herself that morning, anyway. "I like this idea. Are you hungry now or do you want to work up an appetite, first?" Her lips traced Rachel's neck, then she pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Then she paused and straightened up. "I mean, we can really do anything you want. Doesn't have to be sex. I just... like sex. Particularly with you."

"Well," Rachel started, hooking her fingers in Quinn's belt loops, tugging her away from the front door as she walked backwards through the apartment she had memorized. "I actually have a thought about something."

"I'm not just saying this because we're headed toward the bedroom or anything, but you look fucking hot tonight, babe." Quinn let Rachel lead her down the hall, her eyes drifting down the brunette's body. "And any thoughts you have, I'm sure will lead to dirtier thoughts in a matter of minutes."

"I want to give you something." Rachel said, her dark eyes fixed on the blonde as they made their way back into the blonde's bedroom. That is where Rachel stopped, tilting her head up so she looked Quinn in the eyes.

Quinn reflected the gaze from her hazel eyes to Rachel's brown ones. "What's that, Rach?" She was curious, because her girlfriend seemed to have some kind of clear intention, and the drummer genuinely had no idea what it was.

There was no hesitation in Rachel's voice, no fear. She trusted Quinn completely, something she hadn't done with someone else since high school. "Control. I want to give you control. In here." She looked around, indicating the bedroom. She looked back at Quinn to make sure she was following.

"You..." The realization of what Rachel was telling her slowly settled in and, it literally made her a little weak in the knees. "How, uh... exactly does this work? Wait, before you answer that..." She slipped her hand behind the brunette's neck and kissed her. "I love you."

Rachel smiled at that, her hand resting on the blonde's hips. "I love you, too, Quinn." She let out a soft laugh. "I don't completely know. I mean, I guess I finally have to do what you say."

"Oh," Quinn offered a slight smirk. "Finally." She laced their fingers together and pulled Rachel closer to the bed. "Aren't we supposed to lay out the ground rules or something?" While Quinn had managed to have a decent amount of sex in the last few years, she'd never been in this kind of situation, so she had to rely on what she'd seen on tv or in movies or whatever (and/or maybe read on a few websites).

"Probably." Rachel looked at her. "I don't do any pee, blood, poop, or animals. Outside of those limitations and anything that could hurt someone else, I think I'm willing to try anything once."

"Uh," Quinn eyebrow raised in disbelief that Rachel needed to bring any of those ideas to light. But, she supposed that was what ground rules were for. "I don't do any of those, either? So, we're clear on that." She leaned forward and brushed her lips over the brunette's cheek. "Is this the kind of situation that needs, like, a safety word or anything?"

"I don't know." Rachel fixed her dark eyes on the blonde. "Is that something you're interested in exploring?" She knew she was talking about being a sub to her girlfriend like they discussed what movie to see. But it was honestly the only way Rachel could do it and not sound like an idiot. She took Quinn's hand, kissing the back of it. "Are there things you want to try that I might need to get safe from?"

"I'm..." The blonde's eyes narrowed as she actually considered it, "...not sure? I mean, maybe we should just start with the stuff we're familiar with?" She tucked a stray bit of hair behind Rachel's ear. "You're always safe with me, you know. Just for the record."

"Quinn, if for a second I doubted that, do you think I would be bringing this to you?" Rachel smiled at her. "But thank you. For letting me know." She leaned in and kissed her softly. "We can just start with the stuff we know, then if we want to add more, we can come up with a safety word."

 _Good point._ Quinn nodded, then continued kissing her. She definitely wasn't a shy person, but there was something about Rachel that had always made her cautious, just because the blonde always wanted things to be just right when it came to her girlfriend. And now, Rachel was telling Quinn she wanted to give her control. Which was intimidating, but also had Quinn incredibly turned on. Maybe because she knew she had something in her that loved having control and it was a part of her she still utilized, but tended to restrain a lot of the time. Especially since she'd been dating Rachel, because the brunette was always so sure of what she wanted.

Rachel broke the kiss, resting her forehead on the blonde's. Her eyes were closed a long moment after, then finally fluttered open and she spoke. "I've been in control since I was two. I've never thought anyone else could do as good of a job as I could. You, I trust you, Quinn. And I want to give it over to you." She kissed her perfect nose. "And I know how much you love being in charge."

"Okay," Quinn said, softly. "Um, how about 'Scooby Doo', just in case? I mean, since this is all new. If you want me to stop anything, anytime, okay?"

That made the brunette laugh some. "Scooby Doo? Alright, baby. That'll be the safe word." She kissed her bottom lip, amused and touched by this.

"It was just the first thing that came to mind," Quinn admitted. She nuzzled her nose against Rachel's, "You ready?"

"Yes." Rachel took a deep breath. "I'm all yours, baby." She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear. "And don't be scared of it, Quinn. You're not going to hurt me, okay?"

One more nod from the blonde, then she made a slight mental shift, looking for the Quinn Fabray inside that wasn't afraid to ask for (translation: demand) what she wanted. "Get on the bed." Her voice was still quiet, but her tone was direct.

The shift was noticeable for someone who spent as much time with the blonde as Rachel did. She felt herself shiver, then she nodded, getting on the bed like she was instructed.

"Take your shirt off." Quinn considered taking off her own, slightly too small, Joan Jett t-shirt, but opted against it at the moment. She was more concerned with getting Rachel undressed.

"Okay." Rachel pulled her halter top off, tossing it off the bed onto the floor. She was braless under it and she waited with baited breath for Quinn to tell her what to do next.

Unconsciously, Quinn wet her lips at the sight of Rachel's breasts. Fuck, the girl was gorgeous and her body was, for lack of a less colloquial word, smokin'. "If you bothered with panties today, take those off, too. Leave everything else on and turn around, on your knees."

Rachel smiled a little at that. She kicked off the heels, then got rid of the gloves. She turned on her stomach, rising up on her knees so her ass was in the air.

Even though the other girl couldn't see her at the moment, Quinn cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, her voice a little gruff, "I said leave **everything else _on_**." She moved behind the brunette, roughly grabbing her by the hips, one hand slipping under the edge of the skirt (which wasn't covering much at all in this position) and over her ass. No panties. This girl had shown up for a date in a mini-skirt with no panties. The blonde squeezed the flesh, then pulled her hand back only to bring it back down in a fairly conservative slap.

They'd toyed with things like this a little bit, already: Light spanking, firm hair pulling, things could get a touch rough, in the moment. But it was always just that, _in the moment_. This felt deliberate, specific.

"Oh!" Rachel cried out softly, jumping a little at the sudden smack. "Oops! Should I..." She glanced backwards, wanting to know if Quinn cared enough for her to put it all back on. Not that Rachel wasn't normally eager to please her girlfriend, but suddenly she was a lot more willing to.

Rachel actually hadn't meant to not wear panties with the mini skirt. She originally left the house in jeans and when she changed, she was in such a hurry and flustered and pissed about her shoe, she completely forgot to put some on. Not that Quinn seemed to mind really, but Rachel actually blushed hard, feeling like she was not being a very good sub in the first three minutes of this whole experiment.

Quinn didn't actually care about the shoes and the gloves, and it was mildly amusing that Rachel had immediately done basically the exact opposite of what the blonde had told her. But she kept the amusement was below the surface and gave the brunette a look she worthy of her days as Head Cheerio. One hand slid up the singer's bare back and she leaned over, the tips of her blonde hair brushing over tan skin. "I guess we'll need to work on your listening skills," she said, voice low.

"O-okay. I'm sorry." Rachel shivered at her touches. "I'll do better."

"Good." Quinn swept the singer's hair over to one side, exposing her neck. She ghosted her mouth over the spot where it met the brunette's shoulder, but she didn't make any direct contact. Her other hand firmly gripped the back of Rachel's thigh. The blonde considered what she should do next. She normally pretty much just ran with whatever Rachel wanted but... that was kind of the opposite of what she was supposed to do, right now.

Rachel was quivering. "Baby..." She whimpered out, not saying more cause she wasn't sure if she was suppose to talk or not. She should have done more research. There has to be books, right? Websites? Porn? Something. Rachel would look it up later.

"Oh? What's that? Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Quinn climbed up onto the bed, knees on either side of Rachel's legs, the hand that was on her thigh now curved around her hip. Her left hand was now lightly gripping a handful of hair and the length of her torso was pressed against the singer's back. "It better be something about how much you fucking want me, right now."

"Yes, that. Fuck, baby. I'm soaked for you. Dripping." Rachel whimpered out. She was breathing hard, panting slightly. Normally she didn't react like this to just words and this kind of teasing touching. But right now she was throbbing.

"You'd better be. **I'm** the one who makes you wet, Berry. No one else." Quinn's first instinct was to reach down and slip her fingers through Rachel's wetness, but she stopped herself. "Tell me. Touch yourself and tell me how wet you are."

"No, no one else. Ever." Rachel whimpered out. Her hand slipped between her and the mattress, cupping herself before sliding one finger into her slick heat. "Oh god, Quinn. Baby, I'm soaked."

 _Fuck._ Quinn had no idea that actually **not** touching her girlfriend could make her feel like this. "Two fingers, inside. Don't even think about touching your clit. Tell me what it feels like." Her mouth finally came down firmly against the skin of Rachel's shoulder, sucking on the tan skin. At the very least, she needed to taste some part of her, right now.

"Yes... ma'am." Rachel tried that out to see how it sounded and if Quinn wanted that. She slide two fingers inside of herself and whimpered. "Oh god. Quinn, baby. I'm so _tight_ right now. And hot. And I'm always this warm?"

"You don't have to ca--" The blonde caught herself. "I mean, just use my name. I want it to be clear that I'm the one who does this to you, that I'm the one you want." She glanced at the spot where she'd worked her mouth over Rachel's skin. There was a decent hickey that would definitely be visible in a tank top. She abruptly rose up off of the smaller woman. "Roll over." While she waited for the brunette to comply, she pulled her t-shirt up and off, then she kicked off her favorite, well-worn jeans, leaving her in red and black bra with coordinating panties.

The possessive words Quinn used only turned the brunette on more. Normally, she didn't like that concept, but the idea of Quinn having that much power over her. Well, her fingers were only getting wetter. Rachel swallowed, rolling over, her fingers still inside herself. Quinn never told her to stop. She looked at the blonde, her eyes dark. "God, you're gorgeous."

"So are you, babe," Quinn replied, softening briefly, then slipping back into her previous state. She settled next to Rachel, legs tucked up underneath her, taking in a full view of the sight before her. Her eyes focused on the small (very non-mannish hand) between Rachel's legs. "Harder." She slid a hand over the thigh nearest to her and spread the brunette's legs open a little more.

"Okay, Quinn." Rachel adjusted how she referred to the blonde right then, arching her hips up to meet her fingers, thrusting them harder inside of herself. "Oh god, baby." She wasn't sure how long she would last with how Quinn was looking at her.

"Does that feel good? You like it hard, don't you, baby?" Quinn dug her fingertips into Rachel's thigh, dragging them upward. "I'll bet you feel like you might come soon." She quirked an eyebrow, waiting for a reply.

That made Rachel whimpered. "Yes, baby. I'm close. Fuck Quinn, I'm so close." She curled her fingers and whimpered, her hips jerking.

Immediately, Quinn grabbed Rachel's wrist, stopping the motion of her hand. "Well, **don't**. You can't come now." She carefully pulled the fingers out of the brunette. "Only **I** can do that, remember?" With a slight smirk, she lifted the hand to her lips, pulling the soaked fingers into her mouth, running her tongue along them.

Rachel had been literally seconds from climaxing, so when Quinn made her stop she let out a tragic whine. "Quinn, fuck." Her entire body was vibrating from anticipation. "Baby." She moaned when the blonde started tonguing her fingers, shivering more.

Pulling the fingers out of her mouth, Quinn saw the look on her girlfriend's face. Any other time and she knew the brunette would have killed her for stopping things in that moment. "It's not my fucking fault I wanted to taste you." Her hand moved over Rachel's tight, flat stomach, then inched lower. She focused on the dark brown eyes, drinking in the other woman's need. "You want me to make you come? Just tell me how badly you need it, love."

The shorter girl's entire body was trembling, her stomach tightening under the touch. "Fuck, baby. Quinn. It hurts I need you so badly. I'm throbbing. You know, you know how much I want you. I'm dripping and I know you can see how much I need you." Giving in the the younger, more dramatic Rachel inside of her, she whimpered. "I'll die."

While Rachel was describing just how much it was necessary for Quinn to follow through, the blonde settled on the bed so she was lying next to the brunette, head propped in one hand so she could still get a good view of everything. "Well, you're absolutely no good to me dead, so..." Her fingers dipped down, flicking over the sensitive nub, but then heading straight for the slick drenched entrance beyond it. Three fingers roughly shoved into the smaller woman, twisting and curling, offering release as soon as Rachel took it. Sure, this whole control thing was pretty much getting Quinn worked up more than ever, but she also wanted to satisfy her girlfriend. Which, was probably the whole point. "You can come now," she said, almost non-chalant, as if she were listing movie times or suggesting where to go for dinner.

Rachel cried out, arching up against her hand. As soon as the words were out of the blonde's mouth, the smaller girl came apart around her fingers, clenching tightly and riding out the orgasm. "QuinnQuinnQuinnQuinn." She chanted, grinding more against her, her lover's name the only thing she could say at the moment.

Once she felt the other girl tightening around her fingers, Quinn just wanted to be as close to Rachel as possible. She leaned over and captured the brunette's lips in a searing kiss, tongue desperately seeking out other girl's. Her fingers, though slowed, stayed inside the singer, her thumb looping circles around her clit.

Rachel whimpered into her mouth, a hand tangling in blonde hair, holding her close as they kissed. Her hips slowed in their rolling, finally stilling as she came down from the orgasm. She really really hoped Quinn was enjoying this as much as she was.

Quinn broke the kiss and gazed at her, eyes dark and hazy with want. "Again." Her fingers kept moving, the thumb flicking back and forth over her clit. "And after that, I want you to put that mouth of yours to work and fucking eat me out."

"Fuck, yes, Quinn." Rachel whimpered, her hips jerking again. Rachel had no doubt it would not take long as she was throbbing from want still. "I want you to come all around my tongue." The brunette moaned out.

"You're going to have to earn it, then. And the first thing you need to do," Quinn gave a hard deliberate thrust of the fingers, "is fucking come for me again." She increased her pace. "I want my whole hand covered with you, when you get off, this time."

For the first time since they'd started this, Rachel directly asked for something. "Another, please." She whimpered, needing Quinn to add another finger, to fill her up so much.

That got a groan out of Quinn. "Since you asked so nicely..." She carefully pushed a fourth finger into Rachel, because the most she'd ever given her up to this point was three fingers. Trying not to lose too much of the pace she'd already set, but not wanting to hurt the brunette, Quinn worked to find a middle ground with her strokes. Her eyes were one her girlfriend's face, watching, just to make sure this was okay.

"Ohfuckyes." Rachel moaned out, grinding up into her hand. "Yes, baby. Quinn. Please. God. Yes." Her hand in the blond curls tightened and she tugged lightly, pulling her mouth back to her own, crushing their lips together. Her tongue slipped into the blonde's mouth and she whimpered, her climax close.

Quinn was lost in the kiss for a moment, but then broke it, giving Rachel a mild glare. "I didn't tell you to do that." But she wasn't that concerned about it. "Come for me, again, babe." It was still a demand, but her voice was softer. "I want to feel you let go around my fingers."

Then Rachel lost all control and climaxed hard, her body doing something she didn't even know it could do as she ejaculated all over Quinn's hand, soaking it just like the blonde demanded. All Rachel could say was, "Quinn."

"Fuck, Rach..." It took a second for Quinn to process what just happened. She'd never actually experienced it first hand (no pun intended in the moment, but maybe later when she thought about it, again) before. "Jesus." The blonde wasn't sure if she meant that as a profanity or a brief prayer of thanks. She figured the response she'd just garnered from the brunette meant it was an okay time to stop, so she removed her fingers, resting her entirely drenched hand on Rachel's thigh. Because the entirely unexpected had just happened, she dropped the tone and attitude she'd been using through this whole encounter and placed a very delicate kiss on the singer's cheek. "You okay?"

"Oh my god, I don't even know what just happened." Rachel admitted, burying her face into the blonde's neck. "But I think you killed me, Quinn. Am I dead?" Her tan body was still trembling and she whimpered softly.

 

"No, babe, I think you're alive and well. Maybe not coherent, though." She pressed a kiss to the top of the brunette's head. Her hand slid off Rachel's leg and she wiped it on the comforter (which would obviously need to be cleaned, anyway), then pulled the other girl even more tightly against her. "So, was that what you wanted? I mean, overall... not just... that."

"Ohmygod, yes." Rachel mumbled, letting out a little giggle. "You, Quinn Fabray are a natural at that." The brunette tilted her head up to look at her. "Did you like it?"

"I actually did, yeah." Quinn nodded, but she was lost in thought. "I mean, I know I could really, really get into it. Because I, you know, have a history with needing to control people. I just... don't want to go overboard." She was thinking about her life as Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerio and how she'd always had some snarky comment for the shorter girl.

"Quinn," Rachel sat up some so she could look the other girl in the eyes. "I want you to listen to me, okay. Are you listening?"

Quinn nodded, not missing the fact that this was a complete reversal of the previous situation. "Yeah."

"I didn't ask you to do this wanting you to hold back. I remember who I'm dealing with, Quinn Fabray, Head Bitch In Charge. If I wanted you to hold back, I wouldn't have bothered asking." Rachel brushed blonde hair off her forehead. "So, don't hold back."

"Okay," was Quinn's reply. She pulled Rachel back in, kissing her, then mumbling, "How do you feel? Are you mobile, yet?"

"Yes," Rachel replied, tangling herself in Quinn.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" That tone was back. "Don't you have something to do, right now?"

A small smirk crossed Rachel's face and she pulled back out of her arms. She pushed Quinn on her back, then started kissing down her body, using her long hair to tickle the blonde's skin.

Quinn propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch the brunette. "You think you know what it takes to get me off? Do you think you can even manage to stop talking long enough to do what I need?"

Rachel lifted her head up and for a moment forgot what they were doing. "Never had a problem getting you off before." She nipped at the blonde's abs.

One hand reached down and cupped Rachel's chin, jerking her head up so Quinn could look at her. "See what I mean, motormouth? You can't even shut up long enough to get started. And, I'll have you know, it's a fucking goddamn pleasure to go down on Quinn fucking Fabray, so cut the conversation and get.to.work." Quinn's chest was heaving slightly from the way she was talking to the brunette.

Once they started dating a few months before, Rachel spent some time reflecting on how Quinn treated her in high school. The blonde had been horrible to her, calling her all sorts of nasty names and treating her like dirt. About a month ago, Rachel had come to the realization that their verbal sparing in high school was the closest the president of the Celibacy Club could get to foreplay with her, at the time. She also suspected that it really turned Quinn on to talk like that to her. She often wondered how many times Quinn would leave one of those conversations wet. Just the idea of that left Rachel's panties damp. This conclusion was part of why she was so eager to try this.

Ducking her head, Rachel whispered. "I'm sorry." She quickly removed Quinn's panties, then immediately moved her mouth to her slit, and placed a hot, open mouthed kiss on it.

Fighting back a groan, the blonde said, "Well, you'd better make it up to me. To prove you even deserve to put your mouth on me." Her right hand tangled fingers in Rachel's hair, only lightly tugging at the moment.

Sliding her tongue into the blonde's folds, Rachel slowly explored her with the tip of her well trained tongue. She might be sub right now, but she could still take her take time driving her girlfriend crazy.

"Shit," Quinn muttered, her head falling back against the bed. This was going to be the hard part, because she was aware that Rachel knew exactly what she was doing down there. For now, she just tightened her fingers in the brunette locks and lifted her head to say, "Don't even fucking think about teasing me."

It was a good thing Quinn couldn't see her, because Rachel rolled her eyes pretty hard at that. But, listening to what she said, her tongue found her bundle of nerves, flicking over it rapidly.

Hips arching up against Rachel's mouth, Quinn's free hand pressed against the bed. "Fuck, that's good."

Rachel started tracing words into her clit. _Quinn Fabray is mine. I love you. FACE. EGBDF._

Quinn actually whimpered at the movement of Rachel's tongue, letting her eyes shut, just enjoying the sensation. Her body rocked, hips pressing against the singer's face. "Rach..." she moaned, then worked to find the voice she needed. "Rachel, I want you inside. Ple-- Now."

Sliding her tongue down, Rachel pushed her tongue into the demanding woman. She moaned low at how wet she was, twisting her tongue inside of her before she started pumping it in and out.

Her grip on Rachel's head suddenly got stronger as she held it in place, rolling her hips, trying to get as much depth as she could from the singer's tongue. "Fuck, yes. Don't stop."

Rachel had amazing breathing abilities, which she put into use as she she pushed her tongue in as far as it would go, curling it up inside of her.

Both of Quinn's knees drew up, folding her legs as Rachel worked her over. "Baby, I want you... to touch me, too... shit..." The blonde was having an increasing difficulty focusing on what words to use.

Luckily, Rachel spoke delirious Q. She wrapped an arm around her leg, slipping a finger into her folds and rubbing quick circles around her clit while still fucking her with her tongue.

Her breathing erratic, hips bucking with each motion of Rachel's tongue and fingers, Quinn was on the edge. "Make me come, Rachel... fuck..." She elicited a drawn out whine, trying to hold on as long as possible, but that wasn't going to be very long, at all.

Rachel suddenly pinched her clit between her fingers, rolling it as she curled her tongue even more.

Quinn cried out as she came, body jerking hard, hands tightly gripping the comforter and Rachel's hair, respectively.

Rachel did not stop, Quinn didn't tell her to. So, she just kept fucking her with her tongue, though she eased up on her clit, a little.

Well, this was likely to lead to some kind of catch twenty-two if Rachel was waiting for Quinn to say something while rendering the blonde speechless. But, for the moment, the drummer rode it out, somehow finding it in her to say, "Fingers. In me. Want them. Now."

Rachel quickly switched her mouth and her fingers, tonguing her sensitive bundle of nerves while she pushed two fingers roughly into her. Her fingers curled and she stroked her inside.

After a moment, Quinn grabbed Rachel's shoulders and tugged her upward. "Don't stop fucking me, but I want you up here." Her hips ground down against her girlfriend's hand. "I want you to watch what you do to me." Hazel eyes found brown ones, and the drummer's breathing came out in short pants.

Rachel licked her wet lips, scooting up to lay along side the blonde, her fingers still working inside her. She eased in a third and pressed a kiss to her neck, whispering. "Please baby, I can't wait to feel you coming apart around me."

Quinn's hips lifted completely off the bed and held there for a moment as her body tightened, then released. "Oh shit oh fuck oh my god Rachel..." She grabbed the wrist between her legs, managing to breathe out, "You can stop... fuck..."

Rachel stopped her hand right away, slowly pulling her hand out and resting it on Quinn's thigh. She kissed the blonde slowly and passionately, pouring her love and desire into the kiss.

Bringing one hand up behind Rachel's neck, Quinn returned the kiss, not demanding anything, just expressing pure emotion for the other woman. Her body pressed tightly against the singer's, wanting as much skin to be touching as possible.

Tangling their legs, Rachel tangled her hand in blonde hair. After a long moment, Rachel broke the kiss, panting softly. She rested her forehead against Quinn's. "I am so in love with you."

"That's really good," Quinn replied, soft smile on her lips, "because I'm pretty ridiculously in love with you." She pressed another kiss to Rachel's mouth.

Rachel smiled into the kiss, pulling her closer. "I think that went well, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Quinn nuzzled her neck. "I honestly had no idea that could be... like that. I mean, I used to get really worked up when we would argue and stuff, but I kind of figured I was just crazy and sixteen and bordering on pregnant."

"It used to turn me on, when we would fight like that. Well, you would fight. I rarely ever fought back." Rachel made a soft sound. "We can do that again, right?"

"Anytime, babe." The blonde craned her neck to check the clock. "Except maybe right now, we could think about ordering food? I'm kind of really hungry after all that."

That made Rachel laugh. "Of course. I'm starving."

Quinn sat up and started to look around for her phone, finally spotting it on the floor. She bent down over the edge of the bed and grabbed it before straightening back up. Before she started to look up the numbers for the nearest takeout places, she looked over at her girlfriend. "What made you want to bring it up?"

"Huh?" Rachel looked confused.

"The control thing." Quinn grabbed the edge of the comforter and pulled it over them. "Why now?"

"Because I trust you completely, and I know you would never take advantage of me." Rachel replied. "Also, if you want to know something really really lame, it's nearing the end of summer, officially and it's almost fall. For some reason, I always thought about you more this time of the year. I think it's because of Glee."

"December, for me. Because of Sectionals and everything." Quinn rested on her side, facing Rachel, tracing her fingers along the singer's arm. She was quiet for a minute, thinking. "I'm really glad you showed up that day. For the audition."

A soft laugh came from Rachel. "Best day of my adult life." She admitted. "At least until I get cast as Elphaba."

"But what about the band?" Quinn whined, making fun of Puck's reaction that happened every time Rachel mentioned she was auditioning for shows.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh god, Really. You can find another singer."

"Rachel Berry is a pretty tough act to follow." Quinn was being a little over the top, but she was also somewhat serious. "When you start headlining Broadway, I'll probably just give up the band and open a PR firm. You'll need a publicist, anyway, right?" Her fingers brushed over Rachel's cheek, pushing a few stray strands of brunette hair out of the way.

"Wait, you want to be my publicist?" Rachel asked, baffled.

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. What does a publicist do?" There was a smile forcing one corner of her mouth upward.

"Tell me what I can do." Rachel smirked at her.

"Then, yes. I definitely want to be your publicist. But for now I'm sticking with the band." The blonde planted a kiss on the singer's forehead. "And you, baby."

Rachel grinned at that. "You would." She pressed a kiss to the blonde's neck. "Well, I'm sticking with you."

"Good," Quinn nodded. "Because I think it's time for a very important relationship discussion."

Dark eyes settled on the blonde. "And that is?"

"What do you want for dinner?" Hazel eyes sparkled as Quinn grinned at her girlfriend. "I mean, it seems simple enough, but a lot rides on this. We have to consider what's going to give us the best stamina for later."

"Thai." Rachel replied, grinning back. "I love Thai and we haven't had it in forever."

"Okay, but if you insist on one of those Thai iced teas that make you all hyper, I'll be forced to try and drain you of all that energy." Quinn picked up her phone and browsed for the phone number.

"Then you'd better order me two."

 

 

_end_


End file.
